


The Emerald Throne

by horngeek



Series: The Sword of Amaterasu [2]
Category: Exalted (Roleplaying Game), Legend of the Five Rings
Genre: F/F, Role-Playing Game, Roleplay Logs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-08-19 13:00:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 35,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16535057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horngeek/pseuds/horngeek
Summary: The Hantei are dead.  A new Empress sits upon the throne of Rokugan, a new line, blessed by Amaterasu herself.  But that does not mean all is well, and Sakura now faces new challenges as she settles into her role as Empress.





	1. A New Dynasty

The sun beats down.

Sakura walks, slowly, gracefully, along a road that would once have offered death to any but those of Hantei blood. The steady, rhythmic tread of the Seppun echoes like a drum, three hundred of their finest samurai surrounding her in honour guard, a dozen priests echoing the beat with murmured prayers and ritual blessings.

The populace are out in force, thousands of peasants and samurai alike crowded into the streets and plazas all along their route, watching in silent wonder as the first of a new line of Emperors makes her way towards the throne. At Sakura’s back are the great shrines of the capital, where she spent hours seeking the traditional blessings of her new station, and hours more in thoughtful meditation on the weight of the mantle that is now hers to bear.

Sakura _feels_ the watchful gaze of Amaterasu upon her as she walks, her eyes uncovered for once. Dressed in a simple green kimono, with Amaterasu's gift around her waist. She is calm- calmer than she has any right to be. 

Yuzuki's idea last night was, in fact, very helpful. As she makes her way forwards, all blessings attained, and in full knowledge of what her role will be, only one thing remains.

The Imperial Palace lies ahead, the lingering marks of the battle repaired and all signs of strife carefully scrubbed from the grounds. Even Sakura’s peerless senses can no longer find trace of the blood and smoke that seemed bound to stain the place eternally after that fateful night. 

Outside, the assembled worthies of Rokugan await; Champions and Daimyo, warriors and courtiers, priests and monks from every order and brotherhood in the Empire. They will follow her inside, and as she sits upon the Emerald Throne will come forwards and pledge their lives and service to her, completing formally her ascension to Empress.

Sakura can feel their eyes upon her. The weight of Hida Kisada’s gaze a mountain, the enigmatic regards of the man who calls himself Togashi a strange and silent void, the pleasant half-smile of Doji Hotaru... and among them all, the notable absence of the single Great Clan that, naturally, made no attempt to send representatives to this day.

Expected- right now, the Scorpion _has_ no Champion. That will have to be one of the first things Sakura addresses. So much to do. But first...

Kakita Sakura steps forwards, moving in silence towards the throne. She walks towards it steadily, requiring no assistance despite her blindness... and with a breath, settles herself down on the throne of Rokugan. 

She takes a breath. And then, she speaks. 

"There is much to be done. Rokugan must be remade stable and strong after the injury dealt to it, and ruled for the benefit of all who dwell within and are faithful to the Empire. And it must be _supported _by all who dwell within it. The Throne must not think only of one Clan- it was for this reason, after all, that Hantei alone did not found a clan of his own among the Kami. And so, as a new line takes the throne... it cannot be of any one Clan."__

__She pauses for a moment. "Doji Hotaru-san... I formally renounce all claim or ties to the Kakita family and to the Crane clan."_ _

__It, of course, goes unsaid that the Crane will still be close to her heart- but then, the Crane had close ties to the Hantei as well._ _ ____

__ This was known to be coming, and there is little shock or surprise from the assembled samurai, who file into the hall and take up the places proscribed to them by ancient tradition. Instead there is only a brief murmur, and even that fades when Doji Hotaru takes two carefully measured steps forwards. _ _

__ "The Crane acknowledge the wisdom of following in the footsteps of the Hantei," she says calmly, and though her voice is soft it carries clearly throughout the hall. She says nothing more as she steps back to her place in line, but then the Crane have ever been skilled at saying much with little. _ _

__ Tradition dictates now that one must call forwards those who must pledge their loyalty; the order of the Clans and families is in theory meaningless, but in practice will be read as greatly significant by all who would seek to divine the new Empress’ intent. _ _

__ Sakura doesn't hesitate, and fits her earlier words with action- calling forwards the Daimyo of the Imperial Families, rather than any Clan Champion. Next, she calls forwards the Lion, the Emperor’s Right Hand- and only after that does she call the Crane. The message is clear- Sakura certainly doesn't intend to make the Left Hand _less _important to the Empire, but neither will she favour them... at least, no more than the Hantei did. Next are the Unicorn. Then, the Phoenix... and then finally, the Dragon, with Sakura's face carefully smooth as she accepts Togashi's oath.__ _ _

__ __Finally, she has accepted all oaths, and there is silence for a moment before she speaks. "By Imperial law, the throne may decree the successor to a deceased Champion. Normally, the line of Emperors have not invoked this right... but this is not a normal circumstance. Before I accept the oaths of the Scorpion, the new Champion shall be selected by the throne- and that choice will not be made without _thorough_ investigation to find someone who does not share in the treachery of their last Champion."_ _ ____ _ _

____ That declaration causes some considerable murmuring, more than a little of it less than entirely happy in nature. Sakura’s new subordinates will not directly contest her will on this, it seems, but there _is_ a certain opposition to the notion that the Scorpion be respected in any such fashion. _ _ _ _

____ Then the man who calls himself Togashi Yokuni steps forwards. _ _ _ _

____ "If it pleases the Daughter of Heaven," he says, his voice as smooth and clear as a mountain stream, "this humble servant has an offering to make regarding such a decision." _ _ _ _

____ Sakura tilts her head, nodding. "Of course. The Dragon's position in Rokugan means that they see much unclouded, and that perspective may be of much use." _ _ _ _

____ Togashi Yokuni bows deeply... and from the party of samurai at his back, a young man emerges. A boy, really, garbed in a humble kimono and bearing no weapon, scarcely past the age of gempukku and, all of a sudden, thrust into the light of day before the assembled worthies of Rokugan. _ _ _ _

____ The reaction in the hall is immediate. There are angry hisses from a hundred throats, the hands of the Seppun close around the hilts of their swords, the tension spikes to a boiling point... and yet, no one interrupts as the young man makes his way to the centre of the hall. _ _ _ _

____ He bows, pressing his forehead to the stone. _ _ _ _

____ "My name," he says, in a voice that quavers slightly beneath an iron self-control, "is Bayushi Dairu. My father was Bayushi Shoju. I present myself to the judgement of the Throne." _ _ _ _

____ Sakura nods slowly, before looking at the boy. "My first question is this- and be aware that I will know any falsehood you utter. Did you have any knowledge of your father's plans?" _ _ _ _

____ "I knew my father was planning _something_ , likely something which would violate the law in some respect, but he forbade me from learning any details," Bayushi Dairu answers, and in his words are truth and a faint sense of confusion, as though the world no longer makes sense. "I had no knowledge of the extent of his intent, or the scope of his plans." _ _ _ _

____ The Empress nods. "You tell the truth." _ _ _ _

____ Her eyes might be blind, but they seem to pierce right into him. "I will not hold you to judgement on that matter, in that case. I will reserve judgement on the matter of Championship- your father's actions may well require that the task pass to another line, but that is not a decision to be made now. You may rise- until a decision is made, you shall remain in Togashi Yokuni's guardianship." _ _ _ _

____ Or, more blatantly, remain as a hostage in case the traitors among the Scorpion try something. "Togashi-san, we shall talk further on this later." _ _ _ _

____ Bayushi Dairu bows once more, then rises and returns to the Dragon delegation. The murderous gazes of a hundred angry samurai follow him every step of the way, but it is clear the young man is relieved to have escaped this initial meeting with his life intact. _ _ _ _

____ "By your will, Empress," Togashi says with a polite bow. _ _ _ _

____ "Your forgiveness, Divine One, but this servant requests the benefit of your wisdom," another says in the immediate aftermath. His name is Miya Satoshi, and he is, by Sakura’s will, the new Daimyo of his family; young, headstrong, and the son of a kindly old man slain in the Scorpion attack on the capital, "If there is to be a Champion of the Scorpion, it would appear to me that there must yet be a _Clan_ of the Scorpion, which given the magnitude of their crimes is... surprising." _ _ _ _

____ Sakura tilts her head in acknowledgement. "I am aware of the magnitude of Bayushi Shoju's crimes, and what he has lead the Scorpion to. I am aware of the injury it has dealt to many samurai- and to Rokugan itself. But not all the Scorpion were complicit in Shoju's actions. Many were like Bayushi Dairu, unaware of the magnitude of what was about to happen- or unaware anything would happen at all. They will be the most eager, I think, to see that no trace of that treachery remains within them- and I am of the view that they should be given the opportunity to prove their loyalty. Especially given that Amaterasu chose one with Scorpion blood- even if not part of the Clan itself- to take vengeance for Shoju's actions- in my view, that is a clear sign from the Heavens themselves that the blood of Bayushi is not irrevocably tainted." _ _ _ _

____ "This humble servant would never dream of slandering the blood of the Empire’s founders," Miya Satoshi replies evenly, "merely of remarking that there already exists a way that a _true_ samurai might cleanse the stain of dishonour from their line..." _ _ _ _

____ "This is a matter of law and governance as much as honour, Miya-san," Otomo Sorai is a stick-thin figure of a man, and his voice is warm and conciliatory as he addresses his newly minted peer, "in such matters, the judgement of the Throne is paramount. We must trust in the wisdom of the heavens." _ _ _ _

____ "I would never dream of doing otherwise," Miya Satoshi replies, yielding his place and stepping back into line. _ _ _ _

____ -/- _ _ _ _

____ It takes hours for the formalities to finish being observed, but in the end the majority of the attending samurai are dismissed, and Sakura is free at last to retire to her private chambers and rest for a time. Only then, with her mind and spirit in balance, does she move on to the first of the private audiences that she has elected to grant following her ascension to the throne. _ _ _ _

____ Otomo Sorai comes calling at precisely the appointed time, neither early nor late, and as he settles himself into a comfortable position on the far side of Sakura's new table (itself a work of art worthy of a Kakita master) it is with a faint sigh of relief. _ _ _ _

____ "My most sincere thanks for agreeing to see me, _Tenno_ ," he says, his tone as polite and gentle as a snake. _ _ _ _

____ Sakura tilts her head, sipping gently from her tea. "It is no issue, Otomo-san. The Imperial families are perhaps the greatest source of knowledge that I have on what ruling Rokugan requires- I would be a fool to ignore your knowledge." _ _ _ _

____ Her kimono has been added to, a yellow outer layer- with the mon of the Hantei... well, of _her_ , now, Sakura supposes. Or rather, of the Empire as a whole. Inside now, her blindfold is on again, concealing her eyes once more. _ _ _ _

____ "Placing such knowledge at your disposal and assisting you in whatever way I can is, in turn, the duty my ancestors demand of me," the Otomo Daimyo replies, "so in that vein... have you a specific enquiry, or may I simply paint the outline, so to speak?" _ _ _ _

____ "I am aware the Otomo largely run the bureaucracy of Rokugan, but beyond that, I am unfamiliar with the inner workings of the family. Feel free to give me that outline, Otomo-san." _ _ _ _

____ "The Otomo family exist to support the Emperor," Sorai says simply, "a duty common to all samurai, by definition, but one that we pursue with a singular focus. We hold no land, command no legions, accept no distractions or impediments to our divine purpose. Instead, we are bureaucrats and judges, officials and advisors, the hundred hands by which the Throne imposes its will upon the Empire." _ _ _ _

____ He pauses, taking a small sip of his tea. _ _ _ _

____ "We also," he says, quite deliberately, "keep the Great Clans of Rokugan at each other’s throats." _ _ _ _

____ Sakura's expression is unreadable- partially due to the blindfold. After a moment, she tilts her head. "I assume there is a reason for this." _ _ _ _

____ Her tone is... even is the best that can be said. _ _ _ _

____ "Near the end of the Fourth Century, an alliance of three Great Clans - Scorpion, Phoenix and Crane - sought to vastly curtail the power of the Emperor and claim it for their own," Sorai says calmly, as any man might when discussing the events of seven hundred years ago, "to this end, they infiltrated the bureaucracy, blackmailed the highest officials in the government at the time, and ultimately went so far as to kidnap the Emperor’s son and heir." _ _ _ _

____ He smiles thinly. "In the end, the conspiracy was broken by the blades of the Lion Clan. They were chosen to foster the woman who would become Hantei Yugozohime, and when she returned to the capital she was a woman of quite exceptional will and honour. She slew her brother, the intended puppet-Emperor, in a duel and purged the conspiracy from the upper ranks of all three Clans. Then she charged the Otomo with ensuring that such a thing could never happen again." _ _ _ _

____ He frowns pensively. "In this, we were successful, but as recent events have demonstrated our mandate might have been somewhat... narrow, in focus." _ _ _ _

____ Sakura lets out a short breath. "So, at the very least, this is not the _first_ time similar treachery has happened." _ _ _ _

____ She's silent for a long moment, thinking. "And she was, it seems, a woman aware of the realities of a situation similar to one I find myself faced with as well. I will not command you to stop... but keep in mind that I can ill-afford a war between the Clans, at least until things become more stable." _ _ _ _

____ "I do wonder, however..." Sakura sips her tea for a moment. "I assume you keep the Clans from becoming too... comfortable in their friendships, to prevent an alliance from becoming so strong as you describe. How would the Otomo counter a plot such as this, born only from within a single Clan?" _ _ _ _

____ "We _are_ capable of acting with some discretion, _tenno_ ," Sorai says with a quiet smile, "and I quite agree that war at this stage would be counter-productive, though it cannot be avoided forever. Indeed, there have been times when our mission has been best served by fostering alliances and unity between different Clans, to serve as counterweight and balancing factor to other alliances and singular Clans grown too dominant. And, of course, our work has often been in supplement to that of the Clans themselves, for few enjoy the thought of rivals grown beyond all hope of challenge." _ _ _ _

____ "As for how we might counter a plot such as this one... well, that is why we have fostered a network of officials, sources and outright spies across the length and breadth of Rokugan," he continues after a moment, "None save the Scorpion could have hidden such a plan from our gaze, and regardless of what happens next they are broken for a generation. No, the real threat now is the more general one posed by the destabilizing ripples afflicting the traditions that bind us together... and, of course, the Crab." _ _ _ _

____ Sakura's head turns towards him, nodding. "Indeed. Hida Kisada must be handled carefully. You seem to have your own thoughts on how this might be done?" _ _ _ _

____ "Hida Kisada respects strength, and strength alone. He swore oaths to you this day, but understand that they are as gossamer to him - they will not hold him if he decides his path lays opposed to your own," Otomo Sorai says with remarkable calm, "He will test you. He will provoke fights and step across the line and measure the full limits of his freedom and possibility. Assuming you do not wish him replaced by someone more tractable..." _ _ _ _

____ "Setting aside questions of honour and focusing on the practical, I do not think it possible to assassinate him, which is what that would require. Certainly not without making it abundantly obvious who sent said assassins, and that would simply cause the very problems I seek to avoid- so, while you should certainly mention such options when I ask your advice, Otomo-san, I shall not be pursuing it in this case." _ _ _ _

____ Sakura thinks, setting her empty teacup on the table. "I intend to treat the Crab with respect, but I will seek to ensure he is well-informed of where those limits are. How to do that... is something I will need to determine." _ _ _ _

____ "Then defeat him, either on the dueling field or the court, and in the aftermath give him something that he wants," Sorai nods simply, "Lands taken from the Scorpion would be my suggestion. Some of the fertile border provinces - enough to be valuable, but limited to a degree that the Underhand will accept it as a price worth paying for their continued existence." _ _ _ _

____ Sakura nods. "Indeed. Now, speaking of the Scorpion... your thoughts on Shoju's son?" _ _ _ _

____ "A boy, in over his head, used as a symbol by others until he can acquire the age and experience to stand on his own," the Otomo says simply, "allowing him to be Champion will do much to bind the remaining Scorpion to your cause, but the real concern is the matter of how he came to court in the company of the Dragon." _ _ _ _

____ "For that description alone, he would be both an ideal candidate to keep a tight rein on the Scorpion, and one that worries me for how he might be influenced by others. As for the Dragon... you think they were aware of this treachery beforehand?" _ _ _ _

____ Frankly, Sakura would be completely unsurprised. Togashi was as old as Rokugan- either by his blessing or by connections he had built, there was likely little that went on that he did not see. _ _ _ _

____ Otomo Sorai pauses for a long moment.  _ _ _ _

____ "I believe they knew that ensuring the survival and presence of Bayushi Dairu would be important," he says at last, "which in any other Clan would be evidence of collusion, but where the Dragon are concerned could mean everything or nothing." _ _ _ _

____ Sakura tilts her head. "Indeed. Thank you, Otomo-san." _ _ _ _

____ -/- _ _ _ _

____ The Imperial Palace has some of the most expansive and fantastically impressive gardens in Rokugan. Their winding paths stretch for miles, and every aspect of their existence has been carefully structured to present a pleasing, harmonious whole to all five senses. Sakura could spend hours here, lost in the beauty of nature. _ _ _ _

____ They also make for an excellent setting for an Empress to meet with her Champion, and so the new day finds Sakura and Togashi Yokuni walking side by side along the winding gravel paths. _ _ _ _

____ "You wear the mantle of divinity well, Sakura- _heika_ ," the man who helped found her Empire says in a pleasant tone, _ _ _ _

____ Sakura lets out a short breath, almost a chuckle as she listens to the sounds of the gardens. "I am curious... as opposed to what, Togashi-san?" _ _ _ _

____ She tilts her head for a moment. "My idle curiosity aside... it is interesting that you turned up with Bayushi Dairu when you did. It presents me with a potential solution to the issue of the Scorpion Championship. And the boy... reminds me a lot of my father's stories of his own situation, shortly after I was born. But then, you already knew that, did you not, Togashi- _no-kami_?" _ _ _ _

____ "It is what I was born to do," the man who is a god replies with a half-hidden smile, "does it displease you, to be offered such a solution?" _ _ _ _

____ "...on a personal level, I have no issues with the boy. Speaking relatively of his, he seems forthright and loyal. And his situation is one I have much sympathy for. From the cynical perspective of securing the Scorpion, it would not be difficult to secure his loyalty." Sakura frowns- she's not entirely comfortable with speaking of people in such cold terms, despite some of the writings of past Hantei that she's been able to access that stress the importance of such.  _ _ _ _

____ "However, there are two issues as I see it. The first is quite simple- if this issue is resolved so quickly, it will not go well with the other Clans. And my father _did_ prove his loyalty and forthrightness, and even so, I was only directed to the traditional path of magistrate for our family because of the intervention of an Emerald Magistrate- by a similar measure, I do not think many in Rokugan will be entirely comfortable with Shoju's son taking the Championship almost as if Shoju had simply died in battle like any other Champion." _ _ _ _

____ "The Scorpion will always be hated," Togashi replies mildly, "if you would seek advice on ensuring their survival despite that hatred, and of mitigating the consequences of the act, there is one you might consult who has far more relevant experience than even I." _ _ _ _

____ Sakura's head turns towards Togashi. "...Bayushi-no-kami, I assume? At the very least, given the... demonstrated pattern of my meeting the kami.." _ _ _ _

____ "Bayushi is dead. This does not _necessarily_ prevent a meeting, but it does pose certain challenges," Togashi says mildly, "I was referring more to the boy’s mother." _ _ _ _

____ "The boy's mother who has threatened to unleash Fu Leng on us all." _ _ _ _

____ Sakura presses her lips together, thinking. "Did you know about that, Togashi-san?" _ _ _ _

____ "Bayushi Kachiko is a woman of many sins, but she loves her son," the Kami says in a quiet tone, "make him Champion, and she will move heaven and earth to smooth his ascent, and when his position is secure she will take her own life with a smile on her face." _ _ _ _

____ "And so, all my problems are wrapped up neatly." Sakura frowns behind her blindfold. "I will have to take the measure of the boy for myself first, Togashi-san." _ _ _ _

____ "Of course. An Empress who trusted without thought would be a poor one indeed, unsuited for the throne," the demigod replies, "you will judge, and you will decide, and bit by bit the world will fall into line with your desires. This is what it means to be a child of the sun." _ _ _ _

____ Sakura's head turns slightly. "What I desire is mostly for Rokugan to remain safe and prosperous. For us to improve, perhaps, but without losing sight of that which makes us who we are." _ _ _ _

____ "And what does your lover desire?" _ _ _ _

____ "She wants to be with me, and I with her, but that..." _ _ _ _

____ Sakura frowns. "Beyond that, I do not entirely know. And I need to. I will certainly not trap her here, to be stifled." _ _ _ _

____ "To imagine that one can _trap_ a chosen of the Moon is perhaps the greatest folly imaginable," Togashi says gravely, "but let us speak of your first words. Do you believe it impossible, for you to simply take her as a bride?" _ _ _ _

____ "Do I think it _impossible_? No. I did, after all, propose marriage to her. But to simply decree it and to make it so would be... more difficult. It shows I do not tie myself too closely to the Crane, of course... but two women have never married before." _ _ _ _

____ "Sakura, children of the sun have married oni and built seraglios of beauties culled from heaven’s own ranks before," Togashi replies, and in truth he sounds slightly exasperated, "a bond between two women is not something to be feared. If you desire heirs there are solutions to that problem as well, assuming your lover does not learn to acquire the necessary equipment by themselves." _ _ _ _

____ "Togashi-san, I do not fear the bond, it is simply... not something familiar to Rokugan, then. That said... I will talk to her." _ _ _ _

____ Sakura pauses for a moment, before she speaks up. "One last question, Togashi-san. For all the difference it may make- after all, I cannot exactly call one of the Kami to account for this with any real hope that you'll answer for it, but... did you know of this before it happened? Your securing of Bayushi-san so quickly is truly very convenient otherwise." _ _ _ _

____ "Bayushi Shoju sought me out, when first he devised this plan," Togashi admits in a solemn voice, "I told him what would occur if he attempted it. What he stood to gain, what he risked to lose. I owed his line that much." _ _ _ _

____ Sakura lets out her breath. "And so, likely ensured the death of the Hantei. And yet... much as my response was to Shoju's plan itself, I find I must go along with it. Very well, Togashi-san. I will send word so that I might meed the boy in a few weeks- I will likely talk to his mother first." _ _ _ _

____ Togashi-no-kami bows his head, and is gone. _ _ _ _

____ Sakura stands alone amidst the flowers, the mantle of Empress upon her shoulders. _ _ _ _


	2. Fortunate In Love

It is rare, of late, to find Yuzuki so restrained. With the pressures of the throne upon Sakura's shoulders, her lover has taken it upon herself to do what she can to relieve such stress, taking the lead in the bedroom so that no thoughts save total bliss can intrude upon Sakura's refuge. Habit is not absolute, however, and tonight she is the one in bonds, motionless as she lets her lover work.

"Mm," she says, broad shoulders flexing slightly as she tests her bonds, "I missed this..."

Sakura smiles, wrapping rope around her lover's form, paying careful attention to each knot, each placement of the rope as she creates her own, intricate (private) art using Yuzuki's body as canvas. "Me too. What we've been doing lately has been... good for me to take my mind off things, but this is calming in its own way." She tugs on a rope, enjoying the slight gasp from Yuzuki as the tension pulls against a sensitive spot. "And you make such a wonderful canvas..."

Despite her words, she does seem a little... distracted as she works. It's a subtle thing- lingering a little longer on each knot than normal, hesitating a little from time to time, but Togashi's words keep coming to mind with Yuzuki there.

"It’s almost a shame that no one else will get to see," Yuzuki says warmly, her tone amused, "though perhaps implication is enough... you’ve noticed it, haven’t you? How everyone in court keeps glancing my way, trying to make the riddle clear... half of them are probably writing pillow books of their fantasies..."

She doesn’t sound like she objects

Sakura blushes gently. "Honestly... I still mean what I said earlier. I want to marry you... but, um... Togashi said something that has me thinking."

She pauses for a moment. "...Yuzuki, what do _you_ want?"

"Right now, being a canvas sounds remarkably appealing..." her lover replies, but Sakura knows her well enough to catch the brief hint of wariness in Yuzuki's tone.

Sakura smiles, but it’s a bit.. strained, even as she moves down Yuzuki’s body, creating an intricate web of rope. "There’s something you’re not telling me, Yuzuki. Please."

"I don’t... I don’t want to trap you in a situation you’re unhappy in."

"Sakura, my love, there is a world of difference between ‘maybe this is not perfection’ and ‘actually unhappy’," Yuzuki says with a sigh, "Don’t let that meddlesome monk convince you otherwise."

Sakura sighs. "But you’re still holding something back, Yuzuki. And we’re going to live a very long time, long enough for that to stay there, growing."

"Sakura, you’re doing it again... not just trusting more than you should, _investing_ more than you should," her lover returns, "You’re the _Empress_ now, and I’m a grown woman. Why can’t you just... accept things as they are? Why do you hold so tight, to the point where even the slightest suggestion that I might be dissatisfied weighs so heavily on your mind?"

Sakura almost flinches, and she’s silent for a long moment. "I... oh."

"I do love you, Sakura, and I’m not _upset_ ," Yuzuki continues in a gentle voice, "But you’re hurting yourself, looking for reasons to be unhappy in what could very well be a romance straight from a story. You talk of a shadow growing over the course of ages, but what state will your heart reach, if you continue on this path?"

Sakura is silent for a long moment, working on Yuzuki's bonds to give her time to think- and then, her artwork complete, she leans in, her arms wrapping around Yuzuki's body. "I... you're right. I suppose... I tend to fall in love too deeply. And I've already had to set aside one thing I love, Yuzuki. I don't want to set aside another. But you... you're right, I've been too... clinging to you. I can't keep going like that, or it'll just hurt both of us..."

She's silent for a moment. "Tell me if I do it again, all right?"

Yuzuki cannot embrace Sakura like this, but she does at least rest her head against her lover for a moment. "Of course I will. To be honest, though, I cannot claim any great or stunning insight here. I have had other lovers before, but what we have is... well, it is unique. I doubt there’s anyone in Rokugan who can really advise us with any kind of certainty."

"It is-"

Then, Sakura cuts off, as a realisation comes to her. "Actually, I think there is one. It would require us to take a journey to Crane lands, however. To Omoyesan province... and to Benten Seido."

"...you want to consult the _Fortune of Love_?" Yuzuki says in what sounds almost like shock, "I... I mean I suppose we _could_ but..."

The Empress smiles at her lover. "There's one task- the one that started all of this, really- that as yet goes unfinished, and unlike my other duties from before... I do not think it a good thing to leave this half-done. So, in a way, we achieve two goals here. After all, who could speak with more knowledge here than her?"

"True enough," Yuzuki shakes her head in vague bemusement, "But... well, no, you are right, seeking out the Fortunes in turn _was_ the plan and for good reason. Just... let’s not start planning the trip tonight? I was rather hoping you were going somewhere with this particular work of art..."

Sakura smiles, almost mischievously. "Oh, most _certainly_ not... after all, I can't exactly sit back to admire the artwork I've created..."

-/-

There is a story associated with Benten Seido, as indeed there are with all the great temples of the Fortunes scattered throughout Rokugan. It is a story of the Crane, and a young maiden who loved so dearly but whose father commanded she marry for duty and not for love. It is a story of a suicide, of a death prevented by miraculous winds that bore the girl to safety, and of an old man humbled by the intervention of a Fortune.

Standing in the shadow of the mountains, deep in the heart of Omoidasu Province, such tales come easily to mind; all the more so when Yuzuki, bold and proud atop her steed, rides just scant feet away. The Seppun have grown used to her presence, and though they still surround Sakura with a careful honour guard, by this point they no longer object or expect otherwise when their Empress bids them to let her lover approach. 

"I half expected you to forget about this little plan in a week," Yuzuki says in a low voice, "but I suppose I should have known better. Do you want to arrive in full panoply, or..."

"Goodness, no. For both the official reason of my journey- which has the benefit of being _true_ \- and the more personal one... it is best if we come in... at least relative humility. I am Empress, now, yes, but the Fortunes do not require heralds of my arrival."

True to her words, Sakura wears a relatively simple outfit- oh, the craftsmanship is worthy of an Empress, but she has opted to wear a hakama instead of full kimono, with the stole that's become her customary outer layer- in an outfit that has the side benefit of letting her ride on horseback. Frankly, she's tried by palanquin before. It didn't suit her.

"As you say," Yuzuki nods, nudging Raiko forwards, "You’ll need to be the one to tell your escort, though. I’m not sure they like me."

"They shall have to get used to you." Smiling, Sakura turns to the captain of her guard. "Seppun-san, Utaku-san and I shall be making the final trip to the shrine. A _small_ guard shall accompany us- two Seppun."

"As you say, _tenno_ ," the Seppun says, clearly unsurprised. The miharu clearly know the true nature of their relationship, but if what Sakura has learned from the Imperial records is to be trusted this would not even rank among the ten strangest or most _questionable_ relationships past Emperors have been involved in, and the Seppun never flinched at those (for better or worse).

Sakura smiles, tilting her head, before she spurs her horse up the path towards the shrine, trusting that Yuzuki will be beside her- and her two guards behind her.

The road to Benten Seido is... idyllic, in its way, with sweeping mountain slopes and fields of sweet-smelling flowers set against a backdrop of distant waterfalls. There are no other pilgrims today, and so they ride in quiet contemplation, Sakura enjoying the sounds of nature all around her and the quiet breathing of her lover by her side.

Sakura breathes deeply, simply enjoying the final part of the journey. It's to be expected that pilgrims aren't present, to be honest- Benten Seido, for all its size, is, after all, not particularly accessible.

It takes them perhaps an hour to make the trek, and when at last they draw close to the temple - itself a sweeping edifice of walls and towers perched above the precipitous drop that featured in the story - it is to find that there may well be something more than simple accessibility keeping the roads clear today. 

Sakura cannot hear any movement from the temple itself, nor the surrounding mountains.

Sakura frowns. "Yuzuki, Seppun-san, do you see any movement in the temple itself? Because I hear no movement. Something seems wrong."

The twin Seppun come alert instantly, their polearms swinging around to a ready position. Yuzuki is less immediate in her response, but after a moment she speaks.

"I can see someone by the front gate... blue robes of some kind, but they aren’t moving."

"Hmm." Sakura hums for a moment. "It seems we must investigate. Be on your guard."

She checks her swords, before spurring her horse forwards in a slow walk.

And as she does so, she makes that old shift in her senses, attuning her ears to the sounds of the spirits.

The world _shifts_ in that now-familiar way- and Sakura focuses past the expected giggling of the air, the quiet steadiness of the earth, focusing on the temple to answer one simple question. What is going on in there?

The first thing that strikes her is the sound of breathing. It is difficult to hear over the sound of the wind, but... yes, as they draw closer it becomes apparent that the figure waiting by the gates (a young woman, she thinks, dressed in monastic robes and her head shaved in the fashion of a monk) is not dead, but merely sleeping. From further within Sakura can hear the slow, even breaths of a great many others, none stirring from their slumber even as they approach. And beyond that...

There is music. A slow, winding tune that echoes throughout the temple and against the mountainside, melancholic and beautiful in the way only a true master of their art can hope to be.

Sakura's eyes narrow. "Someone has bewitched the temple, but they merely sleep, none are dead. Possibly bewitched through a tune- I hear playing."

Then, she hesitates. There's an obvious solution here... but it would leave her truly blinded. Helpless, in a way she hasn't truly been for decades, now.

"Truly? I... wait, yes, I can hear it," Yuzuki says thoughtfully, before glancing back at the two guards, "What about..."

Her voice trails off, punctuated by twin clattering noises as the guards' weapons fall from their hands and they slump listlessly in their saddles. Their horses follow suit a moment later, settling down at the side of the road and swiftly falling into slumber.

And the music plays on, a constant, inviting tone...

"...and yet, it doesn't affect us. I'm not sure I trust that'll stay the case, but on the other hand... if I stop up my ears, I'll be truly blinded. So... Yuzuki, you'll need to plug your ears, and if I _do_ fall asleep, I'll have to rely on you to carry me."

"Right," Yuzuki says grimly, pulling strips of fabric from her saddle, "I don’t have too much on hand to really be deafened, but I can dull my hearing at least, so I should last longer if this _does_ turn against us."

Sakura nods. "You may need to do the same for Raiko, as well."

Yuzuki does so, and with a sharp gesture indicates for Sakura to lead, while she follows up behind.

And so, Sakura leads, after stopping up her own horse's ears, making her way cautiously towards the gate, following the music to find the source...

The music is... it is beautiful, to tell the truth, and when a voice begins to sing along she finds that even an unfamiliarity with the tongue is no impediment to an understanding. This is a song of mourning, of melancholic celebration aimed at honoring beauty and wonder now lost, of great marvels that will not come again. It is coming from what appears to be the main place of worship in the temple itself, and as they draw closer... yes, there is a woman in there, one dressed in flowing robes of an unfamiliar style, her hands dancing across the three strings of a sanxian with unearthly skill. 

She does not cease playing, even as Sakura and Yuzuki approach, even though she must surely be aware of their presence by the clack of a horse’s hooves...

Sakura's eyes narrow behind her blindfold as she dismounts, entering and motioning to Yuzuki not to draw just yet- instead, she speaks up. "You have put everyone here under your spell. I would know who you are, stranger, and why."

Slowly, the woman’s hands still... and yet the music lingers, echoing in the far corners of the temple.

"Stranger?" She says, and her voice is a chord, a perfectly harmonious chorus, "I suppose that is so. I do not often wear this face of late, for all that it is mine by right. I am Benten."

"Wearing a face not known to the Rokugani... at least, not from your clothing. And having put all of your monks to sleep is a strange way to welcome us."

Sakura tilts her head, still somewhat wary.

"Privacy is a gift rarely bestowed on an Empress... or on a goddess, for that matter," Benten says with a soft laugh, "and fear not. They will dream of pleasant things, and awaken with gladdened hearts."

Yuzuki’s hand closes on Sakura's shoulder, seeking to judge whether or not this strange woman in foreign garb is a threat.

"But you are right, this is not the face known to the people of this land. It is an older face, from before I agreed to serve as Fortune of Love, for when it comes to god’s there is not so much space between title and form as there is for those such as you. I thought it... fitting, given recent events, to indulge in my nostalgia."

Sakura turns her head towards Yuzuki for a moment, pausing... before nodding, and taking her own hand off the hilt of her blade, before reaching up and gently pulling the cloth out of one ear. "Benten, apparently, wishes to speak to us in private."

Then, she turns back to the... the goddess, it seems. "By recent events... do you mean a new line on the throne of Rokugan?"

"In part, though it is the act of usurpation in general that reminds me of old times," the goddess says softly, "I was there when the sworn retainers and servants of the sun kings of old rose up and slew their masters. The world has burned a little less brightly ever since, and my fumbling attempts at composure do little to recapture what was lost."

"That was..."

A memory of a dream comes, unbidden to Sakura. Seeing a sword through the back of a dear friend, a look of shock on his face as he died. "What the Kami fled from to found Rokugan."

Seeing the same friend, seemingly alive but something very _wrong_. "...but not all of them. Why did they do such a thing? Those retainers."

"Why did the Scorpion slay the Hantei?" Benten returns, and there is a note of quiet fatigue in her voice, "They were convinced they had no choice. That they had to act, less something worse befall them. And, in part, for revenge."

"Revenge?" Yuzuki asks, seemingly unable to properly fathom the concept, "What... no, the Scorpion did not act out of revenge, surely..."

"Oh? And would they have dreamed of acting as they did, much less alone, if they were loved? If their duty and charge was accepted by their peers, if they did not feel a need to hide their faces and trust only in their closest kin?" Benten shakes her head, her long hair jangling softly as small rings of metal clash against one another, "I do not cast them as blameless victims, by any means; they knew what they were doing and did it willingly. But they felt they had cause, and that should never be forgot."

Sakura's lips press together for a moment. "And in doing so, have caused those same problems to only become worse..."

She sighs. "But you are not wrong, either. And what of those retainers of ages past? What grievances did they have against those blessed by Amaterasu?"

"Have you a century to listen?" Benten laughs briefly, bitterly, "Sufficed to say that the blessing of the sun is no statement in support of virtue, nor does it bring with it any great impetuous towards positive change. There have been monsters and tyrants who burned with solar flame, just as there have been saints and heroes, and all that can be truly said of any of them is that they were _great_."

"That... does not make sense to me, I'll admit. Are you saying that Amaterasu doesn't care who receives her blessing? There was certainly direction behind mine..."

"Oh, she cares. She cares a great deal. But it was Akodo who taught your ancestors honour, and Doji who taught them grace, not their mother," Benten shakes her head slowly, "Amaterasu is older than the mountains and her soul is that of the sun itself. You have ridden in the deserts beyond the mountains, have you not? You should know full well that the gaze of the sun is not a gentle thing. It kills as easily as it guides. That is the nature of the flame that burns even now within your breast. That is the kind of woman you could so easily become, if you felt you were given cause."

"And I _still_ cannot look at the sun directly without it burning my eyes, even with her blessing..."

Sakura pauses for a moment. "Your point is taken... and a warning I shall have to heed, it seems. But, um... that is not the only reason we have come..."

"Of course not. Forgive an old woman her indulgences," Benten says with a laugh, this one somewhat more genuine, "I put aside my old face because I did not wish to dwell on such things, so it is poor form to drag them out into the light once more. So. What does an Empress wish with the Fortune of Love?"

Sakura blushes a little. "Mostly, your advice- in an area close to your own."

Her hand almost unconsciously reaches out for Yuzuki's. "Not so much on the choice of a... of a _bride_ , but how to make it into reality- without simply... burning away objections and tradition, so to speak."

"You still blush at such talk? Adorable," the Fortune says with a certain relish, "and now you wish marriage to one you love. Speak, then, and tell me of those obstacles and objections you most fear."

Sakura tilts her head. "Honestly... there will be any number of arguments. It goes against almost every tradition for an Imperial Consort- and many for marriage itself in Rokugan, more importantly. Love has never been a great factor in marriage, here... or even liking. But then, Emperors have always had a great deal of leeway, and most will not object to one from the Crane not choosing a Crane as consort. The greatest tradition to overcome would likely be that... well, that we are both women."

She pauses. "I've heard advice that I should simply decree it acceptable, but I do not wish to be a tyrant who simply tramples opposition. And yet... I made a promise, and I intend to keep it."

Yuzuki reaches out and catches Sakura's hand in her own. She says nothing - words of this form have never been her forte. But she is here all the same. 

"Love is a greater factor in many marriages than you know," the Goddess of Romance says with evident amusement, "but yes, this land has always been prone to such a... limited view. There are ways around it, of course, but first... what is the purpose of marriage, in your estimation?"

"A partnership."

Sakura's answer is without hesitation. "Yes, it means that two lovers would always have a reason to see each other with no one to see anything untoward about it. But when I think of marriage, I think of my parents, about how they work together and are so much stronger for that."

"It means they are so much more able to fulfil their duties by working together, and having lived together constantly they know each other well enough to understand what the other will do instinctively. It allows for a much closer partnership between two of very different skillsets... and yes, it allows for political ties, but those have never been my own concern, exactly."

"Interesting. What, then, is love? Not the purpose or intent, but the nature. What _is_ it?"

Sakura hums for a moment. "It... it means having the other in your mind, even when you're apart. Trusting them, admiring them, wanting to do well by them. Wanting to be _with_ them. Them being a part of you, in a way. Each of those things are not exclusive to love, of course, but them all together... at least, that's what it is to me. Perhaps too strongly, at times."

She smiles at Yuzuki, their conversation some months earlier coming to mind.

"Correct. Or at least in line with my own beliefs, which seems as good a measure as any," Benten says with a soft jangle of metal amid her swinging hair, "so you wish to form such a partnership, or make formal the one that already exists. And you wish it done in a way that can be presented to the people as a just course, and not simply your own desires overruling all tradition and law."

Sakura nods. "Indeed."

The Goddess nods, and it strikes you that the music in the distant has changed, somehow, despite being in theory no more than an echo. Now it sounds curiously hopeful, the touch of melancholy more akin to a seasonal piece, appropriate to winter giving way to spring.

"And you, Child of the Wind? What is marriage to you?"

"Alliance," Yuzuki replies simply, "a sharing of strength, a commitment to mutual support, both between those marrying and those bound to them by blood. It is the binding of two families until they are as one, with all that such entails."

"As expected, for one descended from such a nomadic people," Benten says thoughtfully, "and love?"

"...fire," your partner replies after a moment, "a spark in the soul, in the heart and mind. It can forge new tools, give strength and courage to those who need it, light a way in the dark when all seems hopeless... but it can also consume and destroy, bring ruin to you and those around you."

"Only the best kind, but yes," the Fortune says, unconcerned, "now tell me, Empress... is the law kind to bastards in your land?"

"Not very. They can be legitimised by a lord, but that is certainly not required- and if not, they are often made ronin along with their parents."

"And if the Empress of Rokugan, first in Her line, newly crowned in absence of a reliable dynasty, were seen to be with child," the Goddess of Love says slyly, "would there be objection to taking the steps necessary to give the Empire a true heir?"

Sakura blinks. "Um. There's a step we're missing here, the point is to allow me to be with _Yuzuki_..."

She tilts her head. And blushes, as an off-handed comment comes to mind, before her head turns slowly towards Yuzuki.

"I am a _goddess_ , Sakura," Benten says in an arch tone, "do you imagine that such a blessing might be beyond me?"

Yuzuki, at least, seems unaware of the meaning behind Sakura's blushing look. Her confusion is vaguely adorable.

"W-well, no."

Sakura tilts her head. "...would the child be Yuzuki's, then?"

"It would belong to both of you... and also, in part, to me," Benten shrugs lightly, "I would need to be involved in the process, as it were."

_Now_ Sakura truly blushes as she understands Benten's meaning quite clearly, speechless for a moment.

"...wait you mean," Yuzuki says in a vaguely stunned fashion.

"Well, the alternative is that you study the gifts of Lord Moon until you work out how to do this yourself," Benten says with a certain irony, "but I feel confident in predicting that ‘my moon-touched lover grew a manhood between her legs and rutted me until my belly began to swell’ will do little to _appease_ your more traditional subjects."

"I... you... what?"

Sakura's face is _completely_ red now. "I was... _aware_ that was a possibility, although not put in quite those terms... um."

_Fortunes_ , it was hard to concentrate on the political angle, but somehow Sakura made herself do it. "It would be, uh... most effective if... not the blessing itself, but the facts of how it came about... were made as clear as possible in an undeniable way."

She takes a deep breath, before taking Yuzuki's hand. "...but I'm willing, if you are."

"Easily done," Benten waves her hand in a dismissive gesture, "A few visions, a visitation or two... the laws of heaven are strict on what counts as undue influence on the mortal realm, but with the permission of a sun-child such things can be loosened for a time. And..."

"Yes," Yuzuki blurts, her grip almost crushing Sakura's hand, her voice sounding almost disorientated, "I have no idea how my life has led me _here_ , but yes, very much."

"Oh good," Benten purrs, and there is an almost deliciously predatory edge to her words now, "then with your permission, oh Empress?"

Sakura nods, a vaguely stunned look on her own face as she squeezes back. "Yes. Yes, you have that permission."

"Lovely. Now then..."

The Goddess approaches, a sway in her hips that is almost indecent, and presses her lips to Sakura's.

How does one describe what comes next? On some level it is impossible, beyond all human context; one does not make love to music, or bed a spark of god-fire, or have sex with the raw stuff of divinity, and Benten is all of those things. But she is also a woman, a being who loves and lusts, who has hands and lips and other places besides, and it is not as though such things simply cease over the course of the day, nor vanish beneath the touch of Sakura and the woman she would make her wife. 

In the end, it is the duality that stays with Sakura, the mortal and the divine brought together in one place and time, and though she does not think she will be speaking of this night in detail any time soon... it will stay with her for a long, long time to come.


	3. Old Foes and New

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two things of note here- firstly, for the first time, I am including OOC notes in a section of this chapter. This is _mostly_ because a lot of the middle scene was done in the OOC, using the 3e Sorcerous Workings rule to simulate societal-level projects. Namely, the effects of Sakura and Yuzuki marrying. 
> 
> Gay marriage is now a thing in Rokugan, on a side note. 
> 
> (Oh and yeah, Maugan tends to refer to Sakura in the second person both in IC and OOC during the game- I normally edit his posting to third-person, but I didn't bother in the OOC here)
> 
> Second, you may see references to Fever- this is because we're using the Essence Fever hack for Exalted 3e, found here: https://docs.google.com/document/d/1fMnvGMIEMnPS3qZqEQRLnTZw0G--K899GAKyIwmDNyk. This is mostly because it works well with a theme of trying to control your emotions vs. them running out of control that L5R's latest edition has as a major section of its ruleset.

Bayushi Kachiko is the wife of a Clan Champion, and so despite her treachery and assorted other crimes is still entitled to a degree of respect. She has been lodged within the Imperial Palace, in a secure wing guarded by the _miharu_ of the Seppun, her every move and word closely observed by multiple, verified parties. 

When the Empress comes to visit, it is to find the Scorpion halfway through a traditional tea ceremony, using what few resources have been provided to her.

Sakura is of two minds about that, to be honest- the gravity of Kachiko's threat towards the Empire cannot be understated. But... as tempting as a dungeon cell is, giving Kachiko some respect costs her nothing. 

So, she enters- waiting for an appropriate moment- sitting on the other side of the teaset and delivering the formal greeting. "Have you had rice today, Bayushi-san?"

"Oh yes. My wardens have been most accommodating," Kachiko says in a light, almost whimsical fashion, "I would ask the same of you, but you doubtless dine on finer things by now."

Sakura tilts her head slightly, her expression deliberately blank. "Rice is essential to a well-balanced diet- of course I take it with meals."

She pauses for a moment, before speaking again. "In any case, I come with good news, Bayushi-san- your son is well, thanks to Togashi Yokuni's protection. And your husband kept your son clean of his treachery- so, the Championship will pass to him this Winter Court."

The Empress listens as she speaks, judging Kachiko's reaction to every part of her statement.

"Generous of you," Kachiko replies evenly, "though doubtless 'Yokuni' made it sound very reasonable."

Sakura pauses for a moment. "Indeed- he has been helpful, although I imagine he has his own reasons. Regardless... the Scorpion will not come out of this without paying _any_ penalty, however. In particular... your son is innocent, but those who _were_ involved cannot be allowed to remain. Particularly not in positions of authority. And they must be _seen_ to be removed."

The Empress continues. "And the Clan as a whole must be seen to play a major part in that removal."

She pauses for a moment, to allow Kachiko to respond.

"Oh? And why is that?" The former Imperial Advisor asks, a strange note of amusement in her tone now, "To restore my Clan's honour in the eyes of others? An impossible task; no one will ever forget what we have done, nor accept that this 'redemption' was legitimate or complete. To free the remaining Scorpion from the shame? To be Scorpion is to be the villain of the Empire, and simply changing the magnitude of such crimes matters less than you might expect. I could go on, but..."

She laughs, briefly, airily, "This is about you, is it not? What your own sense of justice compels you to demand, before you can indulge your desire for mercy."

Sakura tilts her head, studying Kachiko closely through the sounds that the former Advisor made, those subtle shifts that no one could _entirely_ eliminate. Certainly, none could dispute that argument entirely- but it didn't sit right with Sakura. That said... was Kachiko telling the whole truth here?

Bayushi Kachiko is one of the foremost courtiers in Rokugan... and it is that which is working against her here. This is a woman used to a position of power, of respect verging on fear, and now that she is bereft of her normal station she feels... vulnerable. There is an edge of fear, harshly repressed, beneath everything she says, every word she speaks. She seeks to goad Sakura because an angry or unbalanced opponent is one that she can handle, an opponent unsure of her footing a target that she might exploit.

"Does it matter which is the case?"

Sakura smiles at her. "In any case, I believe you are mistaken- the Scorpion have been respected, if not fully trusted, before in the Empire's past, and may be so again. And the blood of your clan is not fully tainted- after all, the daughter of a Scorpion sits on the throne. Bayushi-san, you may seek to return the conversation to familiar ground for you, but trying to goad me is a useless effort."

"Mm. Perhaps so," Kachiko says with the tiniest of sighs, "Why are you here, then? Company is welcome, but I have never known an Empress to take time out of their schedule solely for such purpose."

"To put it plainly, no matter the reason, you would save your son a great deal of trouble- trouble that, frankly, he does not need- if you give me names. Anyone who was not at Otosan Uichi- or who escaped- who was involved in your husband's scheme... in particular, which of the family Daimyo were involved, but any other names you know."

"....I want to see my son," Bayushi Kachiko says slowly, a slight tension in her arms betraying the turmoil that such a request - and all its implications - creates.

Sakura nods. "Of course. I cannot and will not guarantee it is a private meeting, but I will not prevent a mother from seeing her son."

Especially not now she has... at least an inkling of what that means herself.

"I am curious, though," the Scorpion says after a moments pause, "What is it you intended for me? Assuming I gave you everything you wished."

Sakura pauses. "...you sealed your own fate the moment you threatened Rokugan. I will be demanding your seppuku, Bayushi Kachiko."

"Mm. Honest, at least," the Scorpion says with a degree of calm, "I will need to make a speech, or some kind of public address, if you wish that threat neutered."

"A hidden message within the speech? As long as I have your word- right here, stated plainly- that the message will, in fact, be that and nothing else."

As Kachiko gives her response, Sakura's ear tunes into the subtle tells once more, detecting any sign of falsehood.

"Hardly anything so direct," Kachiko says with a rueful laugh, "I did say that the threat posed was one of revenge, did I not? The damage we could do if pressed far enough. I know how to contact the wardens, but not who they are or where the scrolls they guard are kept... not even my husband knew that much. The decision on whether to unleash them is one that remains entirely within the judgement of the individuals in question, and so they must be convinced that I truly do go to my death willingly. A private end will never be accepted as any kind of evidence."

Sakura nods. "Then permission is given."

-/-

((Fair. Hmm. Alright so I have a scene in mind, but prior to anything else I'd like to try out my rough ideas for using the sorcerous working rules to handle larger-scale political and social efforts. Sakura's marriage to Yuzuki and the resultant fallout would seem like a solid place to start?))  


((Sure))  


((Although I think we did decide it'd be resolved as a 'yes, it is that simple' type thing?))  


((I'm not against it in principle tho))  


((We did, in that nobody is going to object to the marriage itself. My interests now are working out how etiquette and views on marriage change across Rokugan as a result.))  


((Ah-hah, fair enough!))  


((Let's go ahead then, yeah))  


((OK give me a few moments to set this up.))  


((Alrighty then. Let's start with the basic ambition here. What are you looking to accomplish? The very minimum of "my own marriage is considered a solitary exception" to the rule, or increasing degrees of openness to the idea of future examples?))  


((Ok so  
Sakura is, hrm  
There's two parts here really  
She is neutral-to-mildly-positive on the idea of gay marriage becoming an accepted Thing in Rokugan in general  
Her main thing is she'd like marriage to... be considered as much a partnership and alliance of the two getting married as it is between their families, if that makes sense.))  
((Interesting))  
((So, increasing degrees of openness, yeah))  
((OK this sounds broadly like what sorcery would consider a 'terrestrial level' working. You're not looking to change what marriage is, legally speaking, or introduce some new legal code or social etiquette across the Empire, so... call it ambition 3 here, with a target number of 15, because within those bounds its pretty significant as a change.))  
((Next up, finesse. How much control do you want over the end result? Are you OK with any result that permits gay marriage and marriage as more of a personal commitment and alliance, or would you rather some more input into the end result?))  
((Hrmmm  
Some input, mostly of the 'don't drop the political aspects entirely' type  
Because dropping the political aspects of marriage entirely in favour of the personal alliance aspects would do a lot of damage to the Crane's political ability tbh))  
((So, Finesse 3))  
((OK then. So this is a difficulty 3 roll, and you need fifteen successes overall. I would say that the base ability here is socialise, for affecting attitudes and social expectations more than legal codes (that would be bureaucracy). Now we come to the interesting part, that of means.))  
((I mean, first means here is 'Sakura is freaking empress of Rokugan'))  
((The trick to means for social projects is that if you invoke them, they naturally have related effects. So you certainly *can* invoke your status, with the understanding that this will broadly strengthen the idea of Sakura as having the *right* to reshape the Empire in such a way, at least within the minds of your subjects. Similarly, Benten can lend her assistance for another means, at the cost of, well, letting the Goddess of Romantic Love meddle across the length and breadth of Rokugan.))  
((right))  
((I think I'll invoke the first means, in that case))  
((Your Status as Empress, you mean?))  
((Yeah))  
((Cool. This mostly takes the form of, like, commentary made at court and such.))  
((Yeah, exactly. Sakura comments that surely showing the throne appreciates the Unicorn counts as a political match, but also Yuzuki and her work very well together on a more personal level- although put in more subtle terms.))  
((As for complimentary abilities, would Presence work here?))  
((Aaah no actually I can't use it- the Ability needs to be 5 or have an appropriate Specialty attatched.))  
((Yeah I was about to mention))  
((And I don't think Martial Arts will help Sakura much here.))  
((So, nothing from that angle, I think we're still on just having Sakura as Empress. Unless Yuzuki can pitch in for cooperation as well?))  
((Yuzuki doesn't really have the same kind of experience or expertise in politics to really aid a roll like this.))  
((Fair enough))  
((In that case, one means from Sakura being Empress, so Terminus of 6))  
((Yup. So... let us start this process. If you'd like to make a stunt in the IC for your first roll, covering intentions and methods (if only so the people reading the Ao3 archive can follow this 😛 ))  
((lol))  
((Oh right, should have mentioned that the default interval is a month for this kind of social large-scale stuff))  


The marriage of an Empress is an important event indeed, a moment that will shape the future of Rokugan for decades or even centuries to come. It is, as a result, a major political undertaking, with consequences that will ripple out across the face of the Empire as a whole, and Sakura is far too conscientious to allow such a thing to happen entirely unmanaged.

The wedding itself is a thing of beauty - a public ceremony, held in Otosan Uchi itself, attended by the assembled worthies of Rokugan and tens of thousands of lesser observers. Yuzuki, radiant in the Imperial colours that she is now entitled to wear, swears her vows to Sakura amidst a rain of cherry blossoms, while the attendant monks invoke the blessings of the gods and the samurai make full record of the event for the education of future generations.

What comes afterwards is... somewhat more complicated.

Sakura starts managing the effects as soon as the wedding is done- oh, yes, Benten blessing her wedding makes things a special case... but from such special cases are changes to custom and law born. At first, she starts out subtly- pointing out how Yuzuki and her make a good pair in skills, and describing- not in such crude terms, but still- such marriages as obviously superior to those where the two married dislike or even despise each other. Even those where the newlyweds simply... get along... it seems like such wasted potential, does it not? Love is not enough to justify a selfish marriage, of course, but surely at least a couple that can be trusted friends is not too much to ask- after all, such a firm foundation will bring good fortune to all involved.

((OK, so... declare charms, which is mostly constrained by fever at this point))  
((Sakura starting by subtly dropping hints that maybe if you have a married pair that actually gets along as an expectation rather than being nice to have))  
((Unimpeachable Discourse Technique, and two dice from the Excellency.))  
((Applying Specialty as well, since this is obviously about the Courts of Rokugan. 😛  
(At least, in a political sense))  
((Stunt level?))  
((Also, I'm assuming this is Charisma+Socialise?))  
((Two. And... hmm, I almost feel like you should use manipulation to get this done through implication and suggestion?))  
((Drat  
Fair enough, but drat))  
((Heh. So yes, go ahead.))  
((/r 12d10s7c10r1  
FirnBot: **horngeek** rolled **6** <3; 5; 5; 5; 2; 8; 8; 3; 4; 5; 10; 10> [ID: 66420]))  
((Since I get to reroll any 1s ad infinitum))  
((OK, difficulty is three, so after the first interval you have three out of the fifteen successes needed))  
((whoo))  
((And yes r1 will just reroll it until you get something that isn't a 1))  
((good, good))  
((Oh))  
((I actually have four out of the fifteen))  
((Because that was a two-level stunt, I forgot to apply the bonus success))  
((Do you want me to re-stunt for future rolls?))  
((Oh right, ok, four net. Hang on a moment.))  


The courts of Rokugan are a place of debate and cultural conflict as much as anything else, and with the Empress advocating in her own way a possible opinion or philosophy, it is only natural for courtiers to begin picking sides. None are ever so crass as to refer to it in such terms, of course, but in words and letters and works of art the battle lines are drawn, and as a month passes it is clear that the process will be an extended one.

((I think I'd like at least a small post from you in between each interval, but we can keep the current stunt level as long as you are content with your current line of approach.))  


The tradition is that an Emperor- or Empress- can end a debate simply by decreeing it so... but Sakura almost deliberately avoids this, at least in this matter, instead seeking to guide the debate more subtly in the direction she wishes through questioning and hinting, rather than outright stating a position and shutting down opposition. With a change of this magnitude, after all, it would not do to shatter tradition by forcing it.

((There we go- same Charm use as last time.))  
((/r 12d10s7c10r1+1  
FirnBot: **horngeek** rolled **3** <4; 6; 6; 7; 6; 2; (0;9); 4; 5; 3; 3; 3> [ID: 66421]))  
((Hmm.))  
((hrm, not quite so well this time. Actually, that just flat-out doesn't get me any more successes, IIRC?))  
((Basically, yeah. You avoid any complications, which is what a failed roll would have generated, but you don't make any progress either. Give me a moment.))  


Unused to more subtle manipulations, called upon to steer the public discourse in this manner for the first time, it is perhaps unsurprising that Sakura's progress is... slow. Another month drags on by, and still the debates continue, complicated by the fact that absent winter court the participants are all dealing with increasingly severe gaps and delays in their communications.

((Just to check, can I accumulate Fever during this whole thing? Or would you prefer I not, given that on such a timescale it should technically go away as quickly as Sakura gains it?))  
((Ah, the rules actually cover this - 'nor can it be earned more than once during a period of narrated downtime'))  
((You can accumulate fever just fine, but remember it only goes away during a narrated end-of-day sort of deal. You get one set of decay at the end, not 28 per roll or whatever.))  
((Yeah))  
((OK, two rolls done, four more available, 4/15 successes acquired.))  


Still, with Amaterasu's gifts, she continues- Sakura can, after all, be patient here.

((Ok, going to up the ante then, getting six successes with the Excellency- combined with Unimpeachable Discourse Technique, this is 9m, which means I pick up 2 Fever.))  
((/r 16d10s7c10r1+1  
FirnBot: **horngeek** rolled **15** <10; (0;9); 10; 7; 10; 8; (0;5); 3; 6; 3; 8; (0;8); (0;5); 9; (0;8); 9> [ID: 66422]))  
((...well damn))  
((That puts me comfortably over, I think. 😛))  


The results are, perhaps, inevitable. The more conservative members of the court put up a strong resistance, calling on centuries of tradition and etiquette to argue against _any_ change to such an important institution... but they cannot directly oppose the Empress, a blessed child of Amaterasu, and in the end defeat is conceded. Two young lords from the border between the Phoenix and the Dragon are married as something of a 'trial run', and in the absence of any significant backlash victory has clearly been accomplished.

Sakura sends the two young lords a congratulatory gift- subtly, but still. It's the start of a process, of course- she knows that not every couple will have Benten to provide for the matter of heirs, for example. But it's a start.

It is Doji Hotaru who informs her Empress, in a private meeting, that the building consensus between _nakodo_ across the Empire is that a marriage between two samurai of the same sex is permissible in the event of particularly strong personal and professional bonds. Unable to give their Clans children, they must instead be able to demonstrate some other value, such as a strong working relationship or powerful bonds of mutual support.

((Note to self: pick up Manipulation))  
((To be clear, Sakura isn't making a huge thing of that gift- it's basically something small and officially from a Miya who attended the wedding.))  


-/-

At the end of a long day, Sakura returns to her apartments to rest. Yuzuki is absent, visiting her relatives at the Unicorn embassy across the city, but Sakura knows from prior experience that she will return shortly after the sun dips below the horizon. The Seppun _miharu_ at the entrance to her private quarters bows low in respect... and in that moment, something pricks at the corner of Sakura's awareness. A sense that something just... isn't right.

Sakura's head turns, a frown on her face under the blindfold. Her ears sharpen, alerting her to the sound of any heartbeats in the room, or... wait. 

Her head turns towards the _miharu_ , judging their posture, their bow... the Seppun are trained and move in a very particular way. Every school does, and it's _incredibly_ difficult to change the way one walks and stands without leaving traces that something is off.

Something is, indeed, off. Sakura doubts anyone else would have noticed, given the sheer skill on display, but there is the tiniest of errors in how the _miharu_ is standing, a tension in his shoulders, a slightly distorted rhythm to his breath. 

The man outside her door is not one of the Seppun.

Sakura's ears focus even _more_ , trying to determine who it actually _is_ standing outside her door. Fortunately, she is not one of those who leaves their swords behind... but, on the other hand, she's painfully aware of her growing belly. 

She has no fear for her own life, but it's not just her life anymore.

"Tenno?" The supposed Seppun says in evident concern, and... this is bizarre. Everything about his appearance is perfect. He is a well muscled man in the prime of his life, clad in the genuine equipment of the _miharu_ , speaking with the polished accent of one who has served in close attendance to the highest levels of society since he was a child. He appears in literally every way to be one of her guardsmen... but he knows he does not belong here, and it shows in his bearing and tone.

"While your disguise is excellent... you do not stand like one of the Seppun. So..."

Sakura's hand falls on the hilt of her sword lightly. "I would know your name- and I would know what, exactly, you have done with the man who was supposed to be standing there. Certainly, it's quite a brazen assassination attempt..."

As she speaks, she casts her senses outwards as well, seeking for anyone _else_ lurking in wait...

There is a long, strained pause, the only sound the faint rasp of breath and the muffled beating of buried hearts.

"When I spoke to your about your preference for women," the man says, his voice perfectly smooth but edged with a kind of teasing humour, "you blushed red as the dawning sun. I believe I made a poem about it on the spot. You told me I was the foulest of traitors, for taking such pleasure in your discomfort."

Sakura's mouth hangs open- there's only one person who knows about _that_. " _Aiko_? How- how are you _sounding_ like that?"

Her hands leaves the sword for a moment... before she grimaces- her next words obviously reluctant. "My question about the man who was supposed to be here stands, cousin. I don't _want_ to think you'd have had anything to do with the death of the last Emperor... but I have to be certain of that, too. Your word will suffice, but I need to hear you say it."

"Him? Unconscious in the back room of a local geisha house," Aiko... it has to be Aiko, for all that she is _apparently_ a man at present... says with an easy shrug, "And I had nothing to do with the recent mess. I was down in Zakyo Toshi at the time, supposedly negotiating on behalf of our Clan's mercantile interests."

Sakura feels Amaterasu's power moving through her as she listens... and nods, grimacing slightly at the comment about the guard. "All right. Come in, then. And... can you do something about that disguise? It's quite strange hearing _you_ speaking with a man's voice."

She pauses for a moment. "Also, _supposedly_?"

"I can hardly... one moment..." Akio touches her throat, fingers massaging the stiff flesh, and when she speaks again it is with the warmer, lighter tones that Sakura remembers from years past, "Well, I was sent there on that assignment, but since my lord was apparently planning a coup that would render any such negotiations irrelevant, I can only assume there was some other motive involved."

"That's better, at least."

Sakura sits at her table, motioning for Aiko to sit on the other side, thinking for a moment as she pours a cup of tea for her cousin. "And chose to come see me... in a rather unorthodox way, as well. And... how _did_ you get here? This is the one of the most heavily guarded rooms in Rokugan."

Taking a seat, Akio reaches across the table and takes Sakura's hands in... what feels very much like _his_ , rough and calloused from holding a sword. She lifts Sakura's hand, touches it to her brow... and there, on the tips of her fingers, Sakura feels what feels very much like the warmth of the sun's own light. 

"I have, it seems, a patron," her cousin says in soft, almost playful tones.

Sakura blinks for a moment, before she smiles. "Indeed. So, it seems that I am not the only one that Amaterasu chose to bless in Rokugan... might I ask in what circumstances your blessing came, Aiko?"

"I... may have stolen something really quite important?" Aiko offers, almost hesitantly, "It, uh... one moment, this is slightly uncomfortable."

She reaches up under her armour and pulls on what appears to have been some kind of strip of cloth, which in turn unbinds the fabric contorting her chest into a more masculine form.

Sakura tilts her head, waiting for Aiko to finish before she continues. "...Aiko, when you say something really quite important... "

She has a nagging suspicion as she speaks. "Do you mean a scroll of some sort, perhaps?"

"So, what you need to understand is that Yogo Junzo is a maniac who should never have been trusted with any kind of responsibility for something like that," Aiko says promptly, "And that things are much better now that the scroll is somewhere else and also the Yogo are going to need a new daimyo."

Sakura breathes in, before she nods. "In that case, thank you. It does, however, raise one slight issue. How angry, exactly, are the Scorpion as a whole going to be with you, Aiko?"

"Well I wasn't planning to _tell_ anyone..."

Sakura nods- that, at least, was a relief- before thinking for a moment. "You came here specifically for something, I assume? If you'd simply wanted to see me, cousin, that would have been... not _simple_ to arrange, but not too difficult, either."

She smiles. "Unless it was simply to tell me about that matter with the Yogo?"

"I don't know, force of habit?" Your cousin says in a whimsical tone, "I mean... I don't know how to tell you this, Sakura, but the Scorpion are not held in high regard right now, and the chances of a mid-ranking courtier getting an audience with the Empress were not particularly good."

"I _am_ aware, yes."

Sakura pours her cousin some tea- still hot, fortunately- mostly to give herself time to think a bit. "A great deal of the Empire still considers your Clan to all be guilty- or, at the very least, views recent events as proof of the worst traits of the Scorpion... while forgetting why the Clan exists in the first place."

She pauses to take a sip from her own cup of tea. "At the very least, Amaterasu seems to agree with my opinion of the Scorpion’s role. But it may well be the work of a generation or more to show the Empire as a whole that truth- and the truth that most of the Clan did _not_ take part in Shoju’s scheme."

"Well, maybe, but then I was speaking somewhat more generally," Aiko says with a brief shrug, "In that you’re the Empress and that means you only get to see the people that your Otomo thinks you _should_ see, which in turn kind of rules me out."

"The Otomo _do_ , in fact, follow my commands."

Sakura sips her tea for a moment, before smiling. "Although your point is taken- in that the request would need to _get_ to me first, which is not guaranteed. On the other hand, given your blessing... well, leaving aside might-have-beens, you are here now- and I have a request. Aiko, leaving aside all other things... I could use a more... familiar presence. Otomo Sorai gives good advice, but we do not have the familiarity that he would normally have with a new Empress- or Emperor, as the case might have been. And while I love Yuzuki dearly and we work well together in many ways, she is _not_ experienced at matters of politics. I could use a voice who knows the courts better than I- but one who knows _me_ better than other voices I have to listen to right now."

"Sakura," Aiko says gravely, "please tell me your standards for high office are more stringent than ‘did something foolishly dramatic in my presence’."

The Empress laughs, a warm sound. "No, in this case, my standards for high office are 'a favourable recommendation from _Amaterasu herself_ '- which, to me, is what your blessing counts as. I would have sought you or one of my old friends from the Doji out in any case, I need a voice outside the Imperial Families- and the position of Imperial Advisor is supposed to be someone the Throne trusts and is friends with, at least based on every piece of advice I've read on the subject."

The past Emperors had been remarkably forthright on the subject- mostly advice intended for their own line, but Sakura had been devouring the contents of those notes.

"Well I won't say no, but... I'd rather keep the whole sun-blessed thing discrete?" Aiko says thoughtfully, "I'd have never gotten in here if you'd known that someone with my abilities existed when setting up security, so..."

Sakura tilts her head, considering for a moment or two. "And so you would rather keep it a secret, so you can use those abilities to most effectively serve the Empire. Given the circumstances... yes, I think that would be acceptable enough. Fair warning, Aiko- it's not in the nature of the sun to remain hidden, and I suspect your abilities will only do so much to counter that."

"Sakura, cousin, _tenno_... please, remember who you're talking to," the Scorpion says with a laugh, "There are whole worlds of stealth and misdirection that you do not know of, and my Clan walks among them all. Speaking of... what _are_ your intentions towards my kin?"

Sakura smiles, before she considers the question. "To see the Scorpion survive as a Clan, first of all. Bayushi Shoju's plan did not include all of your kin, and... well, I suspect you know my family history as well as I. In addition, frankly, the Scorpion have too much to contribute to Rokugan... as much as some outside your Clan do not see it. Moderating crime, keeping an eye out for hidden treachery... I'm certain you could name more."

She sighs. "However, while Bayushi Shoju lies dead, many of his accomplices fled. They disappeared back into the Clan, and now... how is the rest of Rokugan to know who was involved and who was not? And more to the point, Aiko, I _cannot_ \- I _will not_ protect those who took direct part in the murder that brought me to power. So... both for the good of the Scorpion and for, I will admit, my own peace of mind, those who were involved need to be brought to justice. And, frankly, the tale you brought me of your blessing only confirms the need- for what if those involved try to take revenge for their loss?"

"More or less what I was expecting, then," Aiko nods thoughtfully, "how finely are you drawing the line on responsibility? Because Bayushi-dono took virtually our entire army to the capital with him."

"...of _course_ he did."

Sakura breathes out for a moment, pinching the bridge of her nose in a rare sign of outright frustration. "Even drawing the lines at officers, that represents such a blow to the Scorpion... I was planning to keep a short leash on wars for the next few years anyway, but this..."

It could take years- _decades_ for the Scorpion to recover from such a loss of knowledge. "I could determine with absolute accuracy who was merely following the orders of their commanders and who was actively complicit- and that would be my preference."

But it was too large a task. Sakura couldn't devote all her time to this for any number of reasons. "If it were practical... but there is an alternative. Aiko, when I spent some time with the Centipede, trying to understand Amaterasu's blessing, I was able to _learn_ the ability to hear and talk to the spirits. I suspect that, with practice, you could learn to do the same with my ability to detect lies. It would be... a large burden to place on you, however, having to investigate your own clan."

"It might not be a total disaster, if you limit it to the senior officers," Aiko offers, "Bayushi-dono left the garrison and border forces in place, and Scorpion don't tend to enter non-combat roles when they age, rather than retiring to monasteries, so the dojos and such will not be affected. Lend me the authority to determine such responsibility and I could have the most guilty punished appropriately without compromising the Clan as a whole."

She pauses thoughtfully for a moment. "You will need some explanation for why the Empress trusts a Scorpion to investigate the Scorpion, if you want anyone to ever accept the outcome, of course."

"Indeed." Sakura thinks for a moment, sipping from her tea. "Of course, the immediate- and truthful- answer is that Amaterasu's gifts enable me to determine who is telling me the truth and who is lying to me. When I asked you whether you were involved in Shoju's plot, I had reason to trust whatever answer you gave."

Emptying the cup, she sets it down on the table with an audible _clunk_. "This has its disadvantages, however, in that the last to have gifts like ours, to the best of my knowledge, were the ones to _found_ the Empire. It's... not a sure thing that people will accept the explanation without question. The other option, of course... is to reveal the one recommendation that none can deny- but that lets people _know_ about your gifts..."

Sakura tilts her head, smiling as she realises something. "But not necessarily about the details. Your concern is that if people know your abilities, they will guard their secrets closer and render those blessings less effective in their role, correct? Then... we simply mention the blessing, and do not mention the role it is intended to play."

"...I'm sorry, go back to the bit where the Kami were sun-blessed?"

Sakura pauses. "Ah. Yes. As I said, I put quite a large amount of effort into finding out the nature of my blessing. That led me to the Moshi- a minor clan, but they devote themselves to Amaterasu."

She touches the obi given to her there, almost reverentially. "While I do not intend to reveal what happened there to many... this does directly concern you, now. So..."

She tells Aiko of the meeting with Amaterasu. And of what was said there. "And I, at least, ah... can confirm it from my own experience. I've been dreaming at times, of... well, as if through the eye of Akodo. Seeing what he saw, all those years ago."

"...you're the reincarnation of Akodo," Aiko says flatly, and for a moment she gives in and simply massages her brow, "I suppose that makes sense, he _was_ the fiercest warrior among them, so if ever there was someone to hold the title of 'Heaven's Sword', but... my gifts lend themselves best to duplicity, it seems, and I do _not_ want to imagine the consequences if the Scorpion find out I'm _Bayushi_ in new flesh."

"You, ah, may not be."

Sakura presses her lips together. "There are far more blessings than just those of the Kami. That said, I do not intend to make that aspect of my blessing public, at least. I have a part of Akodo's soul, but I am _not_ him- and whoever's soul you have, you are not them either. In any case, my original point _does_ stand, but I would hear your opinion on this if you _are_ to be my Advisor."

"Right, yes, that... honestly it would be easier to speak with the Seppun and have me pretend to be one of their number for the duration of the investigation," Aiko waves her hand in a vaguely dismissive fashion, "sidestep the issue entirely, so to speak. Then you can appoint Bayushi Aiko, cousin and thoroughly investigated courtier, as your Advisor with no one else any the wiser."

The Empress of Rokugan considers for a moment.. then smiles. "Honestly, the Seppun have done far stranger over the years... yes, I think that will work very nicely."


	4. Court Amid The Flowers

Soon enough, the time comes for the first Winter Court of Sakura's new reign. To hold such an event in Kyuden Doji is a traditional choice, and while an argument could be made that the decision was one taken by the last of the Hantei, continuity and respect for one's predecessors is hardly a sin in the eyes of Rokugan.

As is to be expected, the first sign Sakura has of her approach to the Splendid Palace of the Crane is the smell of flowers. Roses and lilies and honeysuckle and a thousand other breeds besides, all carefully cultivated within the bounds of the famous Gardens that dominate the land for miles around the palace itself.

Sakura rides in the middle of the Imperial procession, Yuzuki next to her, with all the splendour of the Imperial retinue surrounding the couple. Otomo Sorai, settling into his new role as Chancellor, has gone ahead to coordinate with the Crane. 

She breathes in, the smell bringing a smile to her face, her joy visible as her head turns towards Yuzuki. "Only a hair less grand than the Imperial Gardens themselves- the Doji have always been very... particular about that."

Already, she's mentally preparing for the court- Aiko hasn't been officially appointed _yet_ , that will come soon enough, but she's already been informally giving Sakura some advice- and between Sakura's own experience, Aiko's advice and Otomo Sorai's, Sakura is well aware that this Winter Court will likely be a time where _all_ the clans have to become used to the new Empress... and what that means for their own relationships. Sakura hums lightly, as she considers the events that are to come.

"So I have heard," Yuzuki replies lightly, her voice tinged with evident amusement, "I never did quite understand the reasoning, myself. I certainly hope you aren't expecting to always win every possible contest from now by virtue of rank alone..."

"Mmmm, it likely started as a way to resolve the desire to demonstrate both the artistic skills of the Crane in _every _aspect of Kyuden Doji, and the desire to _not _deliberately upstage the Son of Heaven."____

_____ _

__

Sakura’s head tilts slightly, as she smiles at her wife- and goodness, she still feels a little giddy when she reminds herself of that. "And also means that Kyuden Doji will always feel at least a little familiar to the Emperor or Empress, therefore giving that little extra advantage in ensuring a successful Winter Court."

"That said," Sakura’s smile grows a little, as she recognised the teasing. "I certainly hope not- it would not do for my skills to decay through lack of challenge. Especially given the... break in practicing my swordsmanship."

Her hand moves down to her belly, where a bulge is _just_ starting to show.

In grand procession they make their arrival, and with all the skill and experience of millennia the Doji welcome them as their most honoured guests. Kyuden Doji has played host to the Hantei on so many occasions that it is the only castle in Rokugan designed at least in part around that purpose, boasting an entire level of luxurious quarters for the Emperor or Empress and their associated retinue. And they _are_ luxurious, for the Crane would never dream of inflicting even the slightest of discomfort or indignity upon their hosts; ultimately, it is only the need to avoid the appearance of outright decadence that restrains their hospitality.

Requests and invites are communicated, most notably in the form of a request from Doji Houtaru to meet briefly and ensure that all is satisfactory, but before any of that can be done Otomo Sorai has a more pressing matter to raise.

"My Empress, there has been... something of a development regarding the guest list," Sakura's Chancellor informs her in private, "Specifically in the form of the Mantis, and their guests."

"The Mantis? I know of them," Yuzuki comments, for her new station entitles her to attend any such meetings, "A minor clan from the islands, I believe, known as merchants and explorers... I am surprised that they _have_ invitations to the court, in truth."

"I am given to understand that the Crane invited them, in payment for some boon or service that the Mantis did for them in turn earlier in the year," Otomo Sorai says delicately, "Though whether such an invite will ever be extended again... in any case, _tenno_ , the Mantis have used two of their invitations to bring guests of their own along. _Gaijin_ guests, I believe. A lord and lady from some land that claims to be an empire across the sea."

Sakura sets her tea down with a _thunk_ , her head tilting up towards Sorai- blindfold concealing her eyes as is often the case even now, but from the way her lips are pressed together... she is not happy. "Summon him for after my meeting with Doji-san- I will give the Champion of the Mantis the opportunity to explain why he has done this before issuing my decision on whether they are allowed to remain. Also..."

She pauses for a moment, considering. The Unicorn were a part of Rokugan, and anyone who said different could deal with Sakura's direct displeasure- and in her opinion, their contacts with gaijin were one thing. Those had been _good_ for Rokugan, when all was said and done. But across the sea...

Everyone knew the stories of contacts with _those_ foreigners. Strange magic, exploding powders and other devices of dishonourable war- and the death of an Empress. Since that day, only one Family- one Clan- had permission to make contact with the gaijin to the east. "I will also require you to send a message to the Daimyo of the Tortoise, summoning him to Kyuden Doji."

"It will be done, _tenno_."

And so it is. The message is sent, one of the Miya riding hard for Otosan Uchi, but even if the Kasuga daimyo drops everything and hurries to Sakura's side it will still be a matter of a week or more before they can arrive. In the interim, court proceeds much as before, with the delegations from various Clans arriving piecemeal and getting settled into place. Courtiers roam the halls, bushi stake out public or private areas where they might practice their katas... scouting, assessment, all the necessary preludes to the dignified warfare that many expect will consume the court itself once the snows fall in significant depth.

The Champion of the Mantis comes, quite naturally, as ordered. Yoritomo he is called, and Yoritomo alone, for his line have not been permitted the right to a familial name. He is a large man, powerfully built, and there is a fluid grace to the way he walks that tells of a warrior's bulk hidden beneath the silk that he wears. To Sakura's senses, there is something of the ocean around him, a faint frission of static discharge akin to that which she has felt in the most powerful of storms. 

"Daughter of Heaven, Most Serene Empress," he says by way of greeting, bowing low and touching his brow to the floor, "it honours me to be called into your presence. How might I serve?"

Sakura had done some research on the Mantis, before this meeting. They had a... rather chequered past. One Champion granted a family name for sheer daring, then his grandson having it stripped for reaching too far. But they had also played a part in the Battle of White Stag, alerting the Empress at the time to the threat the foreigners posed and their dishonourable ways...

Which led to the expulsion of traders, which led to an attack, which led to the death of Empress Yugozohime. A chequered history, indeed- and in a tradition that their current champion seems perfectly willing to continue. Sakura tilts her head for a moment, before she speaks. "Rise, Yoritiomo-san. You might serve in a very simple matter- tell me everything you know of these two... _gaijin_ you have invited to Winter Court, and then explain to me why you have seen fit to break long-standing Imperial Edict regarding this matter."

Her tone is mild as she sips her tea, waiting for his response.

Yoritomo's voice and posture are calm, controlled; he knew this was coming, as any sensible man would doubtless have predicted upon the first creation of such a plan. Now he argues for the future of his life and Clan.

"I beg your forgiveness, my Empress, but I acted in what I believed to be the best interests of Rokugan," he says politely, rising as commanded, "the _gajin_ are two members of an organisation called 'House Peleps', which serves a Scarlet Throne across the water just as the Clans of Rokugan serve an Emerald Throne in Rokugan. They are famed sailors and explorers, seeking understanding of new lands and new people to prepare the way for the expansion of their own people. I felt that bringing the two here would allow you to examine them, for your powers of perception are greater than my own by far, and in so doing make an informed decision as to the course of future relations between our two peoples."

He pauses for a moment. "As for the Imperial Edict, in this I can offer no excuse, for I was aware of the law and settled upon my current course even so. I ask only that you judge my transgression a small one, in light of two pertinent pieces of information. The first is that these _gajin_ are not the ones of the Battle of White Stag... indeed, from my own enquiries, it appears that they might hail from a land which conquered and destroyed both Meranae and Thrane as independent powers. The second is that both of my guests bear in their flesh markings of favour from the Elemental Dragons, clearly beloved of Fire and Water in the same way that Hida Kisada-sama is reputed to be beloved of the Earth."

"Expansion, you say."

Sakura's tone is dry, but she sips her tea, thinking- this is as important a decision as any she's made, in its own way. "However... the blessings of the Dragons is, at least, a clear sign. They shall be permitted to attend, at least."

"Understand, Yoritomo-san, that I shall hold both your Clan and yourself responsible for their conduct. A certain amount of unfamiliarity with proper etiquette may be borne, but they are to at least make all attempts to behave as proper guests. Watch them carefully, and ensure they understand that they are- at least, for now- here _as part of the Mantis delegation_."

Her tone softens, somewhat. "They will not be accepted easily. It will, frankly, be easier for them if they show they are capable of behaving with proper etiquette before attempting to speak before the court. Ensure they understand that as well, Yoritomo-san."

"It shall be as you say, my Empress," Yoritomo says with an obedient bow, "and I have no fear of their conduct in that regard. From what I understand, their homeland boasts a culture of courts and civilisation of similar nature to our own, albeit lacking in the refinements that your own ancestor provided. Already they have learned to speak our tongue, for I would not permit them to represent themselves on the mainland while requiring a translator."

He pauses for a moment. "They _have_ made quiet enquiries with regards to my feelings on the Throne, and that of my Clan. There were no specifics, and they did not seem particularly surprised to find themselves rebuffed, so I believe it was simply a matter of... assessing the local politics, so to speak. Still, duty compels me to inform you."

The Empress frowns behind her blindfold. "Perhaps. Alert me if their questioning becomes any more... insistent."

Or if, of course, they attempted the same with _other_ clans... Sakura wanted this to be a _simple_ Winter Court.

-/-

Within the next few days, the last of the delegations arrive, settling into their accommodations and sending out their own feelers throughout the court. Days pass, long enough for the Crane to ensure that everything is in order, long enough for everyone to get comfortable and begin planning for the court ahead... and then the time comes to open the court, formally speaking.

The great hall of Kyuden Doji is a deceptively large space, elegant tricks of architecture and design employed to make a space large enough to hold hundreds feel welcoming and personally hospitable. The voices of Sakura's servants fill the air like the rushing of the distant waves, complimented by soft strands of music and the delicate scent of flowers and perfume.

"Presenting her Imperial Highness, Empress Sakura I, Daughter of Heaven, Beloved of Amaterasu!"

Sakura enters the room, dressed in her full regalia, Yuzuki only slighly behind her. Advancing through the main door, the procession advances up the dias- and then, Sakura sits on the throne. She waits only a few moments, listening to the assembled courtiers- or listening to their breathing, as everyone waits on her to speak. "Another year has passed. A year with grevious injury done to Rokugan, but Rokugan remains strong by the grace of Amaterasu. However... there is yet one matter to deal with. Bayushi Kachiko has requested to speak before the court, and after much deliberation, the Throne has agreed to her request."

She raises her hand in a signal for the guards to bring Kachiko forth.

Bayushi Kachiko is, in theory, defeated. Her schemes have come undone, her allies have been slain or else abandoned her, and now she lives under sentence of death in the home of those who despise her. One could be forgiven for being unaware of these facts, for when the Scorpion steps forwards, it is with a poise and grace befitting a Champion before her people. She stands there, in the Imperial Court, and before five hundred hostile eyes she smiles and bows, ever-so-slightly. 

"Samurai of Rokugan; you know me well," she says, her voice as smooth and warm as ever, "And so I shall not waste your time with words of elaboration or introduction. I will simply confess; I knew what my husband planned. I encouraged it. I assisted in its planning, laying the groundwork. I did this because I believed the duty of the Scorpion required it, for it was the only way to avert a disaster oh so much worse than anything we could have done. And I did it because I hated and desired the Emerald Throne and all it represented. And now that all is said and done, there are but two more things that I must say."

Sakura can feel her smile, her amusement... and this is not what she promised, not what was planned. That should not be possible, save... ah, of course. If she deliberately kept her options open, if she had not truly settled on what she was going to say or do, then she could tell Sakura with honesty that she did not intend further mischief. 

"The first is that my life belongs to the Empress, and should she desire it I shall end it at her command," Kachiko says smoothly, "the second is this; Togashi Yokuni knew what we intended, and lent his foresight to our aid."

The room is silent.

Sakura's voice cuts through the silence like a knife. In a way, she almost _admires_ Kachiko's cunning here- getting around Sakura's skill at discerning lies. But on the other... she can't fully understand _why_ she's doing this. Spite, Sakura supposes, but... practically, it can only make things more difficult for Dairu. 

...truth be told, it doesn't matter why, now. Sakura was previously... not _content_ , exactly, but willing to accept that she couldn't call Togashi himself to account for this. She doubts this will truly inconvenience the Dragon Kami, of course, but... she cannot brush this aside, now.

Her head turns towards the Champion of the Dragon, her sightless eyes opening- and seeming to pierce into him. "Togashi-san. I would hear the truth of this matter, and I would hear it _now._ "

Of course, both Togashi and her know this isn’t really about what _she_ needs to hear. This is about the rest of the court, after such a _public_ accusation.

The tension in the room is a palpable thing, a weight that settles across the heart as the snows coat the ground outside. In the midst of it all, Togashi Yokuni - _Togashi_ , founding deity of Rokugan - is an island of absolute, immovable calm.

"I deny such an accusation completely and without reservation, Daughter of Heaven," the Champion of the Dragon says in a grave tone, "The Scorpion lashes out in its death throes, but I do not fear its sting. I had nothing to do with this crime in any respect."

And now... now the eyes of the court turn to Sakura herself, to their _Empress_. Their Empress who they know to be blessed by Amaterasu, their holy leader who they have seen pierce even the strongest veils of deceit and misdirection with simple, cutting insight.

Sakura's face is unreadable. She knows he lies- but also knows that, even if she accuses him here...

He could not possibly be held to account for this. Not really. Oh, forced to change faces, perhaps, but to truly hinder him- by revealing his true identity- would cause more turmoil than Rokugan can afford. Especially here, with... _witnesses_. Rokugan must appear strong. 

_Sakura_ must appear strong, and decisive- but also must respect the traditions. "And so, we have one word against another. Certainly, Togashi-san, your actions in the aftermath of the crime leave questions... not enough to accuse you, but not enough to simply dismiss Bayushi-san's words. Fortunately, there is a way to resolve this."

She pauses for effect, her face smooth, before she continues. "You- or your champions- shall duel before court opens tomorrow. It shall, given the severity of the accusation, be to the death... although, Bayushi-san, should you be victorious, I shall still accept your offer of _seppuku_ by the week's end regardless. Due to the assistance you have given in identifying your conspirators, will be given that right despite the gravity of your crimes."

"By your will, Daughter of Heaven," Bayushi Kachiko says with a pleasant hum in her voice. She sounds unsettlingly _triumphant_ , though surely she must know that she cannot hope for victory in a duel with _Togashi Yokuni_ of all people.

The Dragon himself simply nods slightly, inclining his head and stepping back into the assembled retinue of his people. The eyes of many are upon him, but few indeed can read the full extent of the matter - certainly Kachiko appears to be entirely truthful, but then only a fool would believe a Scorpion without reservation, and neither the Empress nor the Dragon are readable in any respect.

Sakura frowns inwardly. Kachiko's triumphant tone is... concerning, at least. But she cannot investigate it _now_. She'll also need to... no, she can’t arrange a meeting with Togashi after this. A private meeting with either of them has the potential to look too suspicious, and her position is not yet secure enough for her liking. The things she does in the name of stability...

In any case, it’s time for the _other_ matter with the Scorpion to be resolved. "Bayushi Dairu, come forwards."

She waits only a few moments for the Champion-to-be to approach the throne, before she speaks. "You inherit a heavy burden, of treachery by your parents. But I have satisfied myself that it is a treachery that _you_ are free of. As such, Bayushi-san, I appoint you to the position of Scorpion Clan Champion, and will now accept your oath of fealty."

Oh, there are other matters to be resolved- increased taxes, to be passed onto the Crab- not hidden, but not public enough to humiliate the Scorpion. The remaining officers that Aiko has yet to determine the guilt of. But for now... this will suffice, depending on how the duel goes.

Bayushi Dairu seems... painfully young, in that moment. He has, after all, just seen his mother condemned to death in front of him. Still, he steps forwards and bows as instructed.

"By your will, Daughter of Heaven," he says in a calm, painfully controlled voice.

The oaths of fealty have not varied greatly in close to a thousand years, save for the more recent changes necessary to remove all references to the line of Hantei in specific. Dairu speaks them without hesitation or mistake, having evidently practiced with his new subordinates in private.

Sakura nods. "Then rise, Bayushi-san, as the new Champion of your Clan. May you serve with loyalty and faithfulness."

A standard form of accepting the oath- but meaningful, here. That said, her expression is not entirely unsympathetic.

-/-

Kasuga Kammei is a stout, well built man who one might almost call fat. He has a habit of stroking his long, greasy moustache with one hand whenever he speaks, and has an accent that verges on the outright rustic. He is also the Champion of the Tortoise Clan, Sakura's spies and agents in the outside world, and he has come to Winter Court on her order.

"You called for me, your Imperial Highness?" He says with a low bow, "How might I assist the throne?"

Sakura sits on the other side of her table, her blindfold on, her expression unreadable. "I did, yes. The Mantis Champion decided to invite a pair of... guests."

The last time Sakura had met the man, he had offered her his _seppuku_. As every Emperor had done before her... she had refused it. All so he could perform this secret duty. "Tell me what you know of House Peleps, and of the Empire they serve."

"...House Peleps? Ah, yes, I see," Kasuga Kammei hums thoughtfully to himself for a moment, "They hail from a land known as the Scarlet Realm, ruled over by a single immortal dragon-blessed Queen. Each of the Queen's children is given the right to establish for themselves an extended household, of sorts, which operate with a degree of autonomy similar to our own Great Clans. House Peleps are one of the older such organisations, as I understand it, and possessed of significant strength and power."

Sakura tilts her head slightly. "They claim their Realm conquered Merenae and Thrane long ago, according to Yoritomo-san. My first specific question, Kasuga-san, would be whether you find that credible based on what you know of them."

She sips her tea, thinking over her other questions. "My second would be if emissaries of this nature are generally in good faith- Yoritomo-san said they were preparing for expansion of their own people, and I am naturally concerned whether this is generally by conquest of foreign lands that their 'emissaries' have explored. The third, if there are any... political developments or particular reasons that this... Realm... might look with greedy or hostile eyes on Rokugan."

And then, she sets her tea down with a _clink_. "And finally, Kasuga-san- what is your _honest_ estimation of their military strength- could Rokugan stand against them, if they came against us in strength?"

"I would need to consult the archives of my Clan to be entirely sure if they were telling the truth on this matter, _tenno_ , but in principle it is easy to believe. The Scarlet Realm is an expansionist power, one prone to demanding tribute in gold and flesh from all that fall within their reach," the Kasuga daimyo says slowly, choosing his words with care, "but we are far from their heartlands, so far as to have avoided all contact for hundreds of years. Their current representatives may well be operating in good faith, but who can say what their descendants several generations hence would do?"

He pauses for a long moment. "That said, _tenno_ , their relationship with us has a strong chance of being a hostile one, for... religious reasons, if nothing else."

Sakura waits for a moment before she replies, her expression unreadable behind her blindfold. "Please, Kasuga-san, elaborate. I have no doubt their beliefs are blasphemous to our own in _some_ way, but I will not chastise you for describing them as you enact your duties."

"The Dynasts of the Scarlet Realm are... a godless people, _tenno_. Or rather, they are a people who have decided that they themselves are as unto gods, and conduct themselves as such," the Tortoise says with evident distaste, "they believe that no kami has the _right_ to command them, and will slay those who disagree. They believe that one's ancestors should reincarnate, and will destroy those who attempt to remain and advise their descendants. Should you unveil yourself to them and claim to have been chosen by Lady Sun, they would likely proclaim you a lying demon and seek your destruction."

Sakura lets out a short breath. "Blasphemous indeed. And if they spend any time here, they will learn- it is no secret in Rokugan, after all, although none will speak to them incautiously."

Sakura thought, at least. "So, I repeat my last question in that case, Kasuga-san- along with another. What weaknesses do they have?"

"I am not a man with skill at armies, _tenno_ \- I can speak to the fact that the Scarlet Realm has conquered many lands, that they boast great fleets and legions of their own, but how it would measure up against our own samurai is... far too complex a question for a reliable answer," Kasuga Kammei says apologetically, "their greatest strength would, however, be the love of the Dragons. The blood of the elements flows thick in their veins, and they count many hundreds of the dragon-blessed among their ranks. Their greatest weakness would be their own arrogance, for they are prone to dismissive the threat of others and have created for themselves a great many enemies over the years, both in ningen-do and the heavens above."

"Hmm."

Sakura frowns, considering. "But apart from you, Rokugan has little experience in approaching those outside our borders. Your task over the coming year, Kasuga-san, shall be to explore _who_ among those enemies would be... at least _acceptable_ if we find ourselves requiring allies. In this Winter Court, however... see if you can ferret any information of current political developments in this Realm out of these two visitors. Look for any internal weak points they may have."

She taps her fingers against the desk, still deep in thought. "Suggest any other courtiers that you suspect would be appropriate in this task- I will not be left unaware of anything that may give Rokugan an advantage."

"It... pains me to say it, _tenno_ , but the samurai of the Mantis would perhaps know more than I of certain foreign lands and the potential allies to be found within," Kasuga Kammei says, audibly hiding his distaste as best he can, "they have long exploited the fact that the laws against gajin contact forbid their presence within _Rokugan_ itself."

"While the Tortoise have focused on what threats those across the sea may hold." The Enpress picks up her tea, sipping it. "Very well. I will not require you to filfil my other command alone- if you know of any courtiers present who would be suited, inform the Chancellor and I shall see to it that they are given this task."

"By your will, _tenno_."

-/-

**One Week Later**

The snows have come at last, and now the world lies slumbering beneath a blanket of softest white. Such is how Sakura's courtiers describe the sight to her, in any case, though more than a few are fascinated by her description of a world experienced through the sharp edge of a winter's morn and the soft whisper of a distant breeze. Regardless, with the coming of winter it is now possible for the true festivities of court to begin, which in turn is why Sakura finds herself seated beneath the open sky, a thick set of courtly robes providing some protection from the chill (she hardly need such, with the blessing provided by her obi, but appearances must be maintained), and one of Kyuden Doji's picturesque streams flowing sluggishly past her feet.

The Winding River Banquet is perhaps the premier courtly event for poets and wordsmiths of all kinds, and already the gentle bickering for position has begun - those who think themselves skilled at the art will contrive to seat themselves closest to her position, while those who have merely memorised a historical piece will claim a spot further down the river. Distantly Sakura can hear the faint gurgle of sake being poured into dishes by the palace servants, ready to be floated down the river for attending samurai to pick up and drink. It is nothing that has not happened a thousand times before... except tonight, there is a new player to take into account.

He smells of salt and fresh-plucked reeds, and carries himself with a braggart's confidence. His robes swish in ways entirely unlike that of a traditional kimono, and when he walks it is with the faint echo of metal in every step - not a weapon, of course, but rather woven into the clothing itself, a legacy of some foreign fashion choice. He ambles across the garden towards Sakura, and though the air of wary hostility from the nearby samurai comes close to a physical thing, he seems all but oblivious as he speaks.

"Greetings to you, noble samurai," Peleps Amar says in flawless rokugani, his voice warm and friendly in a way only a true courtier can hope to convincingly imitate, "forgive this humble visitor, but I am given to understand that one with skill at words should seat themselves nearer to your ruler's radiant form?"

Sakura tilts her head from where she sits at the end of the stream. "Ah, but what form of words... Peleps-san, was it? There are many different kinds, after all. To write a novel or a history requires a different set of artistic skills than to compose a poem. Indeed, different forms of poetry can sometimes be remarkably different in their subtleties."

Her blindfold is on, of course- snow is, if anything, even _worse_ for her eyes than the summer sun, and this is one area that neither of Amaterasu's gifts help her in. And, to be frank, she's used to it by now- it's almost comforting. It has the side effect of making her expression slightly harder to read... which isn't really a _disadvantage_. It hides the slight narrowing, the caution in her eyes. "It would certainly be a bold move for one to claim such skill in the forms of a land which they have never visited before."

"I should never dream of claiming _mastery_ , especially in such notable company, but I do flatter myself to have some skill with poetry," the _gajin_ says with a smile Sakura does not need to see in order to understand, "to discover that such arts are practiced and held in high regard in this land was a most pleasant surprise."

The blindfold and her control of her expression prevent Sakura from showing the surprise and curiosity she feels. Is he implying they follow similar forms of poetry in this... Realm of theirs? That raises... interesting questions, given what she knows of the origins of the Kami. 

Questions to be answered later. "And it is a pleasant surprise to see that you have such appreciation for the art yourself, Peleps-san. I look forwards to seeing your skills."

"I should be pleased to demonstrate them, and to witness the skill of Rokugani poets in turn," Peleps Amar says in a genial fashion, settling himself down by the edge of the river - not the nearest to the Empress, of course, but close enough to talk and thereby establish a claim to some considerable skill, "on which note, a question of etiquette - I have a love for poetry forms from across Creation. Would it be permissible to recite some of those for my audience tonight? I understand that the words will be foreign, but I strongly believe that the Prayer-Chants of An-Teng or the History-Tales of Iceholm are works of beauty even without a full understanding of the precise meaning."

Sakura tilts her head. "I believe you would not find an appreciative audience among most here, Peleps-san, neither of the... somewhat blatant reminder that you are an outsider or of the forms themselves. For tonight, I would... _strongly_ advise staying to the Rokugani form."

The banquet itself is worthy of any Empress- the Kakita chef is on fine form, and Sakura genuinely enjoys the cool air, sitting next to her wife and listening in on some of the conversations going on. After about half an hour, however, she raises a hand, signalling the servants at the head of the stream. "Samurai of Rokugan... it is time to begin the event for this evening. We look forwards to the demonstration of your skills at poetry."

And so the festivities begin. Cups of sake are placed onto the water, allowed to drift with the current while the assembled audience falls into a respectful silence. One by one, they fish cups from the stream and begin to recite their chosen poems; some, less confident in their skills, take but a single drink and repeat by rote a historical poem memorised in prior days. Others, who study the arts of the word as they study the blade, are daring enough to improvise poems on the spot, complimenting their hosts and their fellow guests or speaking of their ancestors before returning the empty cups to the stream to signal their willingness for another round.

And then there is the _gaijin_. 

Peleps Amar plucks the cup of sake from the water with an easy deftness, and having drained it speaks in a smooth voice that carries easily to all in attendance.

"Upon a throne of jade  
Sits an Empress clad in red  
Mother of Dragons." 

Thus do matters proceed. With every cup, with every round, the foreign-born poet extolls the beauty and wonder to be found in the lands beyond Rokugan's borders, blending traditional poetry forms with expressive imagery and a word choice that is truly inspired. He speaks of the Realm that his ancestors built, of the traditions that bind together an Empire forged from a hundred minor nations, of the sights and sounds and scents of a world that none in attendance have ever truly experienced.

Sakura doesn't react... at least not openly. She can tell what he's doing, however, and she remembers Yoritomo and Kanmei's reminder. 

He _is_ blessed by the Elemental Dragons- and she knows those powers can be used to subtle ends. She did it, not long ago, and now marriage in Rokugan has changed quite significantly. In truth, it suits her long-term purposes for the people of Rokugan to be introduced to the fact that outsiders can, in fact, be worthy of... at least, _consideration_... but by the same token, it would not do for his words to go completely unchallenged.

Fortunately, there will be those in the audience who share her views. There. Kakita Yoshi, her former lord. Sitting next to the Imperial retinue, claiming the most skill of all poets in Rokugan. And sitting on the other side... a Kakita artisan, one of the many in attendance. And an Ikoma, it seems, sitting close... a curious thing, given that the Ikoma claimed the most skill in _storytelling_ , but that did not mean they were incapable in poetry, and a little diversity would suit her needs nicely. 

Besides, who better to speak of honour and respect for the ancestors than a Lion?

Under the guide of quiet praise for particularly fine poems, the Empress passes messages onto her three chosen... _champions_ , one might say. Oh, she doesn't put it quite in those terms- merely suggest that if their visitor chose to offer his poems on such fine virtues of his homeland, an answer of Rokugani virtues would be only fitting. 

It is the Ikoma who replies first- or- wait, on second thought- and a study of the way she speaks and sits- is that a Ikoma-trained _Matsu_? In any case, she speaks first. Sakura can almost _feel_ the hidden grin as she speaks poems of reverence for the Fortunes, and for one's ancestors. In the context of rather... _martial_ themes, but Sakura's message was well-recieved- the Matsu speaks of the ancestors of Rokugan in general. And she does so with masterful skill herself- Sakura chose well, it seems.

The artisan starts to speak his poems, as well, and they carry themes of honour, of _bushido_ , of serving one's lord. Of the social structure that binds Rokugan together, that remains strong despite recent cracks. 

Finally, Kakita Yoshi speaks of reverence for the Kami- and, again, he does not just speak of the lady Doji, but of all the founders of Rokugan, subtly reminding those present of their shared origins. 

The message is clear- _his land may have worth, but they do not posess these things as we do. No matter how grand his Realm is, it is still inferior to us in the ways that matter._

Of course- it is not delivered blatantly. Never is the Realm mentioned in any of their poems.

Never do they outwardly coordinate- indeed, several samurai were already turning this into a debate beforehand. But their messages ring out the loudest. 

From the mouth of the stream, Sakura smiles.

The effects of such implied directions play out swiftly over the course of the evening. Every time Peleps Amar hints at some beauty or wonder to be found outside the borders of Rokugan, a more local poet is there to... not counter his efforts, precisely, but more to temper them. To ground the stirring interest in the hearts of the assembled courtiers in a sense of pride and confidence in their own nation, their own culture. 

The Dynast notices such efforts, of course, and it takes him only a few repetitions before the weight of his attention settles upon his ultimate host, but even then he does not seem angered or frustrated. Indeed there is a sense of relish to be found in his words, of approval almost, as though he rarely finds one able and willing to match wits with him in such a fashion. Shortly thereafter, he changes tack.

Now, the poems he spins are of specific figures and notable ancestors from his own land; bold Peleps, who explored the distant horizons and fought with mighty legends, noble Tepet who strove in violence against the Empress and then asked for mercy on behalf of his followers when bested in the field, pious Mnemon who found sanctuary in her faith and undertook great works of learning and engineering to improve the world she had inherited.

The invitation, the prompt to speak and provide more details of Rokugan’s own ancestors and founders, seems apparent...

There are some murmurs at the mention of Tepet- but then, some of the followers of the kami came to serve them in similar circumstances. 

Sakura doesn't direct the response, but it comes regardless. Of course, not _everyone_ responds- the withdrawals come quickly, as various samurai considers themselves unable to keep up with their remembered poems, or simply decide that they've had enough _sake_ to drink. The three who Sakura chose to start this, however, remain- and they start to speak of their own ancestors- and, Sakura is pleased to hear, _not_ just their own ancestors, but those of all Rokugan. Yoshi speaks of the Lady Doji, yes, and of her contributions to the arts, but he also speaks of Hida, standing strong against a tireless foe... even if the exact identity of that enemy goes unmentioned in such polite company. The Matsu speaks of Akodo and his dedication to honour, and of Matsu's own fierceness.

The poems speak of Shinjo, who explored beyond Rokugan, and whose children returned. A Phoenix offers a poem in subtle praise of Shiba's humility, and Isawa's wisdom. Of Bayushi, and of Togashi, there is not much said- in a way, appropriate for the two who preferred to stay out of sight. And, also to Sakura's hidden delight- there is no subtle insults. In a way, Rokugan comes together this night, to show a united face to these outsiders, to extol the virtues of their ancestors, children of the Sun and Moon.

Peleps Amar listens carefully to these stories, to these histories told in verse, and whatever he might think about what he hears is carefully hidden behind a steady heart and a composed tone. Eventually he does the expected thing, and keeps his dish in his hands once the poem has been recited, bowing out of the competition before it can progress to the final stages; a carefully calculated statement, to Sakura’s mind, of a man with skills in the arts of civilization yet humble enough not to proclaim himself superior to his hosts. 

Sakura is quite sure that the man has learned much this night, as perhaps has his wife seated further upstream, but there is little to be done about such things... and they _have_ comported themselves well enough, for guests theoretically unfamiliar with Rokugan and its ways.

In the end, once Paleps Amar bows out of the competition, it turns into a contest of endurance between the Matsu and Kakita Yoshi- which, in the end, the Kakita daimyo wins, although it's a very close thing.

Still, the night had, in Sakura's opnion, gone fairly well. And the seeds are sown here, either for friendship or for finding means to stand against hostility.

-/-

The next day, a duel is held.

Kyuden Doji is no stranger to such things, of course. This place has played host to more Imperial Courts than any other in the Empire, and rare is the court that proceeds Unto its conclusion without at least one samurai dying upon the blade of another; rarer still the one that passes without some point of honour requiring blood even lightly shed. As the gracious hosts, the Crane anticipate such things, and there is a favoured spot for such duels to be held, at least when fought between two samurai of sufficient standing; a square of smooth polished stone, just far enough inside the famous gardens that the walls of the castle itself are no longer clearly visible.

Fitting, to the minds of the Crane, for a warrior’s last sight to be a place of beauty.

For most observers, an accurate picture of the unfolding events requires them to draw close among the winding pathways of the garden, where they might witness death and appreciate the flowers with equal ease. For one such as Sakura, all that is required is a balcony seat, a place of comfort beneath the morning sun.

Bayushi Kachiko has neglected to name a champion. Togashi Yokuni cannot fairly answer such an accusation by proxy. Thus it comes to pass that the two of them meet upon the stone, dressed as two samurai might be clad if encountered by happenstance among the gardens; the courtier in robes of fine silk that rustle in the wind, the champion with rough-hewn robes that do nothing to obscure the rhythmic pounding of his heart.

Sakura sits on the balcony, sipping her tea. She doesn’t want to appear _too_ attentive to this, and ultimately there's nothing overly unusual about this duel from a legal perspective... but, something about Kachiko's demeanour concerned her, after the duel was announced. 

On the other hand, the former Imperial Advisor most likely could not, at this stage, do anything to harm Sakura. However this plays out, the consequences will be Togashi's to resolve... or not, although Sakura doubts the Kami of the Dragon will actually die even if he loses this duel today.

"You have not named a champion," Togashi’s voice is low and deep, sounding almost contemplative in a way Sakura doubts even the most urgent of situations could likely change, "were you hoping for the advantage of surprise?"

If he knows Sakura can hear him, it is not evident, and indeed he could be forgiven for not realizing that the blind woman on the edge of vision has senses so fantastically sharp. Certainly none of the other samurai she can hear lurking nearby - most pretending to admire the flowers while remaining close enough to witness the end of a hated foe for themselves. 

"Oh, no need for that," Kachiko replies, and while her voice is smooth as silk there is undeniably a slightly brittle quality beneath it all. This is a woman who does not expect to walk away from this field alive, conversing with the man who intends to slay her. Even the most stoic of hearts cannot remain entirely unaffected by such times. "I had entertained certain notions, of course. A more... _potent_ champion, perhaps, to test your skills and force you to reveal some portion of who and what you are before the court, but in the end that seemed unlikely to succeed... and I will not harm my Clan by committing more of its finest to their ends at such a critical juncture."

"You believe you know the truth of who and what I am, then?" Togashi sounds... mildly intrigued by this point, "And yet you would still seek to undermine me. That you hate me seems in evidence, if without easy explanation..."

"You need reasons that I might hate you, oh Dragon?" Kachiko says with a hard note of scorn in her voice, "Shall I recite a _list_?"

Sakura doesn’t outwardly react. This is... _supposed_ to be between the two, one chance to make apologies or to withdraw accusations. 

It’s almost never taken, but the traditions are followed nonetheless. It almost feels wrong to eavesdrop, but... she isn’t deliberately doing so, now, is she?

She definitely understands Kachiko’s anger- Togashi has deceived Rokugan almost since its founding, after all. And he gave her husband advice that lead to Shoju’s death... and hers, whichever way this ends.

"You know many things, Lady of Secrets," Togashi says mildly, a certain humour in his words, "but I assure you, no matter how wide your perspective, it is still..."

"Shosuro."

There is, for a long moment, silence. In the background Sakura can hear the sound of music and the faint chatter of courtiers going about their day.

"It seems I may have underestimated you," Togashi says at last, a faint change in the sound of the wind enough to capture the brief motion of his bow, "to discover that, much less to harbour a grudge for deeds taken a thousand years ago..."

"My son, for another," Kachiko says with a sweetness so pure as to be kin to poison, "tell me, god’s child, will the marks you left on his mind ever truly heal?"

"There is advantage for him if they do not," Togashi replies, "one cannot _knowingly_ lie to a chosen of the sun."

"Yes. Our Empress is quite... _perceptive_."

Sakura tilts her head, her expression smooth.

She will, it seems, be having _words_ with Togashi.

"...that she is," Togashi says slowly, "still, to resolve this. You are, of course, provided one last opportunity to recant your accusations and apologize."

"To return to a life under sentence of death for perhaps a week more?" Kachiko replies, burying her feelings beneath a cool mask, "I think not. Do what you must, _Togashi_."

"I always have."

What follows next is... quick, at least. A single, unarmed strike that makes the air hiss like a serpent, a quiet exhalation, and then Bayushi Kachiko crumples slowly to the ground. Togashi stands there for a moment, contemplating the body at his feet. Then he turns and walks away.

Sakura remains a while longer, even as the burakumin tend to the body, thinking on what she has just heard.

-/-

"So, interesting development," Aiko says with a light tone a few days later, away from the hustle and bustle of the daily court routine, "turns out that the _gaijin_ sent us a mixed pair. The man is a poet and diplomat, sure, you already met him... but his wife is a soldier. And she may have, ah, cornered one of the Matsu and taunted them into agreeing to a demonstration of martial techniques?"

Sakura's head turns slightly. "But not without social skill herself, given that she was capable of taunting them without it becoming a major scandal. At least, not one I have heard of."

She sips her tea. It’s entirely possible it had simply gotten lost in the discussions surrounding the Bowman's Wager, given that the announcement of the competition's start had been at today's court, but Sakura did not believe so, not after Amar had made certain that he and his wife were _very_ visible. "That said, it is very polite of her to provide the opportunity to learn more of their ways of combat- perhaps we should oblige them. When is this demonstration taking place?"

"The Crane have a... well they call it a practice ground, out by the dojo, provided for the convenience of their more martial inclined guests," Aiko replies happily, "The Lion are obviously involved, but I think everyone else is intending to watch and maybe submit a challenger of their own."

Yuzuki makes a thoughtful noise. "What’s the protocol for an Imperial challenger, I wonder..."

"I know the place, yes." Sakura hums softly as she thinks, her head turning towards her wife. "In truth, I would almost be tempted myself, but it would not be wise for me to engage in sparring while I am with child. That said, Yuzuki, I think it should be perfectly possible for you to take part."

After a moment, she does continue. "I would, I think, be cautious about being blatant with our gifts. From what I have learned, they would not see them in the proper way- and if we _are_ to have hostilities with this Realm of theirs, I would learn all we can of them first."

"Hmm. Well, we'll see what this Dynast has to show first," Yuzuki says after a moment's thought, though Sakura can tell she is disgruntled by the notion of having to restrain herself in that fashion.

-/-

The Doji are more than happy to accommodate Sakura's request to observe, of course, and once word gets around that the Empress herself will be there a flurry of other applications and audience members leap on the opportunity, leading to something resembling an impromptu tournament. In the cold winter air, men and women gather, bringing their weapons and their armour or else conversing with each other in low voices.

When the Dynast arrives, she brings silence, a sense of shock that is almost palpable. She clinks as she walks, a coat of armour hanging easily from her broad shoulders, a heavy blade making a faint hissing noise as it hangs loosely at her side, a faint sense of warmth that hangs around her like a cloak. None of these in themselves are worthy of such a reaction, of course, but when she reaches the square that has been set aside for the display Yuzuki makes a sound rather like someone struck squarely in the gut.

"That's Jade," she says in a quiet whisper, "all of it. The sword, the armour... gods she's wearing jade _jewellery_."

Sakura tilts her head for a moment, her ears taking in the sound... and then, for a moment, her eyes seem unfocused. "That... I would wager not without reason. From the hissing that blade makes... I would wager that every one of those jade objects is a _nemuranai_ , even if that might be unheard of in Rokugan. These Dynasts, wasteful as they might be, seem to have skill in the deliberate creation of such objects."

She tilts her head as she makes her way to the seat prepared for her, inclining her head for all gathered, and her tone carefully neutral as she addresses the one who prompted this gathering. "Peleps-san. I look forwards to seeing you demonstrate your skills- and, of course, in showing you the bravery of the samurai of Rokugan."

Inwardly... she realises partway through what the _Crab's_ reaction to this will be. She doesn’t quite wince, but it’s close.

"I'm looking forwards to it," Peleps... Linari, Sakura thinks was her name, says in a cheerful tone. Her Rokugani is somewhat less refined than her husband's - the words and grammar are all correct, of course, but there is an edge of an accent there which is quite noticeable, "I have heard many impressive things of your skills and your deeds. Speaking of which... the histories our hosts were kind enough to allow me to read indicated that statements of lineage and deeds were appropriate before battle. Does this extend to contests such as this one?"

"While this will be non-lethal sparring rather than outright battle, to state one's ancestors and tutors, and the deeds one has performed for their lord... that would be quite appropriate, yes."

Far be it from Sakura to give up the chance for more information.

"I am Peleps Linari. I am one hundred and thirty two years old," the Dynast says, turning to regard the assembled audience, "I have born eight children, three of them Exalted in their turn. I have thirty eight grandchildren and six great-grandchilden. For twenty-five years, I served as one of the Rightly Guided Admiralty Board, standing with fourteen of my Dragon-blessed relatives as we guided our House through the tides of history."

She sets her blade down point-first, resting gauntleted hands across its hilt. "I am of House Peleps, the Water That Wreathes the Crown of Centuries. We are one of ten such Great Houses that rule the Realm, under the leadership of the immortal Scarlet Empress and the blessings of Heaven. In my veins runs the blood of heroes beyond counting, descended from the Five Elemental Dragons themselves. At my side stand over a thousand Dragon-Blooded who bear the Peleps name, and ten thousand more sworn to the Dynasty as a whole."

"I have broken fleets and bested armies. I have slain demons and humbled gods. I have led fleets and legions to victory two dozen times, and my name is spoken of in a hundred kingdoms. I am a scion of the mightiest Empire to ever exist in this world. Who, then, would stand against me?"

Sakura is not even remotely surprised by the age. The rest... honestly, to her ears, it comes off as rather self-aggrandising... and _wrong_. She's about to open her mouth, to reply... then, she tilts her head as she hears heavy footsteps. 

She knows _that_ walk. "Peleps-san, I believe you have your first challenger approaching now."

The Dynast turns. The crowd parts. And through the gap comes a mountain clad in flesh.

"I am Hida Kisada," the Champion of the Crab says in his low, rumbling voice, and in his tone there is a genuine sense of anger, "and I have spent my life fighting things far more terrifying than you."

Peleps Linari picks up her blade and laughs. "Come then, Child of Earth. Show me what this nation calls courage!"

Sakura simply smiles, and sips her tea... but her focus is almost a physical thing, as she studies every part of Linari's stance, the way her armour moves... after a moment's thought, she even opens herself up to those sounds of spirits, listening to the way they move around the Peleps.

Peleps Linari holds herself... oddly. There is wisdom in remaining relaxed in the face of combat, of course, for Sakura's sensei stressed over and over again the dangers of freezing up or limiting her potential range of movement, but the Dynast appears almost relaxed. For a moment Sakura suspects it is arrogance or contempt that fuels her stance, but no, there is no mistaking the razor air of focus that hangs around her.

It is only when Hida Kisada advances that the reason for the near-sloth becomes apparent, as Linari almost seems to melt away from the fury of his advance, flickering and swaying like a candle flame that refuses to be doused. Such flexibility and reaction speed is more than any mortal could muster, and yet the stance adopted seems to require it.

There is Sakura's first insight, then; this Realm clearly has enough Dragon-blessed warriors to support an entire martial style based around exploiting their capabilities.

Sakura's eyes narrow behind the blindfold, even as she sips her tea. She's not entirely unsurprised, given the words of the Tortoise Champion- they pride themselves on their blessings, it's only natural they'd take advantage of that. Kisada doesn't move _slowly_ , by any means, but each blow just... misses, even when executed with precision that belies every stereotype of the Crab.

For the first few moments it seems that Kisada is doomed to flail impotently against the foreigner’s graceful stance... but the Champion of the Crab has fought demons of _truly_ inhuman grace, and with a faint grunt he shifts his rhythm in the middle of a swing. It is enough to catch Linari off guard, and with a deafening _crack_ the tetsubo catches her in the face.

A blow like that would have shattered a stone boulder, but Linari merely staggers back, before raising one hand and wiping her arm across her lips. The scent of blood is rich upon the air.

"Not bad," she concedes, with a tone that holds considerably more respect than either Dynast has truly shown to any in Rokugan to date, "but I wonder... can you take a hit as well as give them?"

With that she explodes into motion, and the duel begins in earnest. Kisada’s tetsubo whistles and wails as it swings through the air, while the hissing noise from Linari’s sword rises swiftly into a deafening shriek. Stone tiles crack from the force of missed blows, watching samurai stagger under the shockwave of parried attacks, and with repeated impacts the twin warriors carve away drops of blood and half-molten plates of armour.

Sakura continues paying attention to the duel, setting down her tea as she listens and her attention focuses like that of a sword... but eventually, she decides to intervene, standing- and raising her voice. Not shouting, but it cuts through the noise of their fight clearly. "Hida-san, Peleps-san. That is enough."

Kisada hesitates briefly at that, his backswing pausing... and Peleps Linari takes the opportunity to duck beneath his guard and deliver a kick to the chest that sends the Champion skidding back across the dueling field, his feet gouging trenches in the stone before he slides to a halt.

"Like hell it is!" The Dynast says, laughing exultantly. She is burning now, wrapped in a mantle of living flame that warms Sakura's face even at this distance, "Come on, big guy, don’t stop now! _Show me what you’re made of!_ "

With a roar, Hida Kisada thunders back across the dueling field towards her, all other concerns forgotten.

Except, a moment later, Sakura _moves_. One moment, she is seated- the second, she stands between the two combatants. Her sword whips out of its sheathe, not to attack but to block Peleps Linari's blow- and meanwhile, the sheathe itself rises to stop Kisada's tetsubo. 

There is a _crack_ that resounds around the arena. And both blows... are stopped. Sakura breathes heavily from the strain, but she holds firm, speaking quietly as the power of Amaterasu flows through her... although not visibly. "That was _not_ a request, _Linari_. You are a guest here- ultimately, _my_ guest here, something your husband has shown your people are capable of understanding. So, before you damage the sparring grounds any further, or before one of you kills the other... that is _enough_."

Her head turns towards the other combatant, her voice raising slightly. "Hida Kisada-san. That was well-fought. But this is no duel to the death- set down your weapon."

"...I don’t recall giving you permission to address me so lightly," Peleps Linari says, and beneath her friendly tones is a depth of arrogance to give even an Empress pause, "but, as you said, I am a guest."

She steps back and sheathes her blade, quieting the hissing chorus that surrounds it at every moment. Hida Kisada steps back in turn.

"I wasn’t going to kill her," he... well, no, not grumbles, but there’s certainly an element of dissatisfaction to his tone, "but as you command. Perhaps we can find somewhere less public next time."

"Sounds good to me," Linari says with a chuckle, running her hand through her hair with a faint whisper as she sweeps it back into the style that her recent fury so disordered, "I would not have thought any mortal bold enough to stand between two dragons, but it seems I shall need to account for such in future."

"She’s sun-blessed," Kisada grunts, by way of explanation.

There is a long, terrible silence.

"Is that so," Peleps Linari says slowly, and oh, _now_ her tone carries a degree of caution, a shade less arrogance, "how... unexpected."

Sakura simply tilts her head, not showing the annoyance she feels. Kisada didn't have any way of knowing, after all. "I am blessed by the grace of Amaterasu, yes."

After a moment, she pauses, lifting her blade... and noticing the long, thin crack that runs through the metal. She lets out her breath as she sheathes the blade. "If you wish for a rematch, I might suggest outside the Kyuden. I did not realise a battle between two dragon-blessed would be so... destructive."

Peleps Linari mutters something in what Sakura can only assume is her native language. Then she bows shortly and makes to withdraw, the blazing flames that surrounded her now cooled to flickering embers.

Sakura nods respectfully as Linari withdraws, before speaking softly. "I would speak with you in private, Hida Kisada-san."


	5. Lords and Masters

Winter Court is a battlefield like any other, at least to the mind of a samurai, and the architects of the Crane have gone out of their way to structure this battlefield to their own advantage. Kyuden Doji is positively filled with private chambers, secluded balconies and any number of other places where one can have a private conversation with a friend or rival. Today, Sakura finds herrself opting for a balcony, albeit an internal one that overlooks the main hall of the Court. Far below courtiers and servants move through the steps of their carefully choreographed dance, but staying away from the edge keeps her safe from any unwanted observers.

Hida Kisada arrives more or less on time, sliding open the door and stepping past the watchful Seppun on duty. He bows to Sakura, as protocol demands, then levers himself back upright and rolls his shoulders with an audible _crack_.

"You wished for a private conversation, you have it," he says bluntly.

Sakura nods respectfully to him as he enters, standing as her ears absorb the noise of the court- and she returns his bluntness, skipping the normal polite conversation. She can almost _hear_ her sensei scolding her for being so rudely direct... but Kisada is notorious for not respecting the normal forms. "Firstly, your opinion on Peleps Linari's fighting style? I have some observations of my own that I would compare with yours, Hida Kisada-san- especially given you have more direct experience facing it."

"She wasn't lying about killing demons," Kisada returns, folding his arms across his chest, "some of those moves, those stances, were designed to exploit enemies hardier and stronger than any mortal man. They could have been made for duelling other dragon-touched, but I don't think so."

"And designed for use by dragon-touched- or those with blessings, at least. A mortal could never have used those stances effectively- which suggests to me that among her people, they are _not_ uncommon."

Sakura frowns. "It is also entirely possible that this... Realm... designed them to fight those like myself."

"Oh?" Kisada sounds moderately interested, "Why would they do such a thing?"

Sakura tilts her head. "After White Stag, the Hantei decided that while we should keep any _gaijin_ at a distance, it would be foolish to be left entirely blind to potential threats. The Tortoise have served as eyes and ears for potential threats ever since."

She lets out her breath slightly. "Kasuga-san was able to give me quite the complete description of their beliefs regarding the spirits and their own blessings- frankly speaking, completely blasphemous beliefs. They believe ancestors should reincarnate or be forced, that the Fortunes should be subservient to them. And they would, most likely, consider those with Amaterasu's blessing to be equivalent to demons. So, it would not surprise me that among those that her style was designed to fight would be those like me."

"...would be others who have been blessed by the Sun," Kisada makes a thoughtful hum. Such a concept would enrage virtually any pious Rokugani Sakura can name, but the Great Bear is either unbothered by the thought or else possessed of an _on_ the equal of the mountain he resembles. "They are wrong, naturally, but it would not be the first time a demon wearing a friendly face has caused great strife."

"Indeed." Sakura nods. "And, of course, she now knows of my blessing. In truth, it would have been ideal had you known beforehand... but, frankly, I wished to learn as much as we could about them without the naked hostility such general knowledge would have caused towards them. I wished to delay hostilities until we were ready, to avoid a repeat of White Stag."

She sighs softly, before moving on. "Her equipment- all Jade, yes? How much would you judge was used in its construction?"

"Not pure Jade - which is just as well, because pure jade is much too brittle to make any kind of weapon worth the name," Kisada corrects her, "some kind of alloy, incorporating jade and metal. The Kaiu are falling over themselves trying to work out how something like that could be done, and whether the jade would retain its protective properties as a result. The quantity, though... enough to outfit a legion for a campaign, at least."

"Which means that either they have no need of Jade for its protective properties, or they possess vast reserves of it." Sakura's eyes narrow slightly. "Or both. Either way, it is... an enormous waste of the sacred material."

"Waste is relative. A sword like that one is easily on the level of a Kaiu blade, and has power of its own. As a family heirloom, you would be hard pressed to find something finer," Kisada says with a shrug, "when my samurai first brought word of her armament, I thought it more akin to the 'artwork' of the Crane, but having faced it in battle..."

Sakura raises her eyebrow... but lets the comment pass. "I did suspect it was a _nemuranai_ \- I suspect even the jewellery is as such. I have heard of such things, produced by the finest artisans of the Kakita."

All right, maybe she doesn't let it pass _entirely_. "That is not the only reason I wished to speak. There are many places in Rokugan I have not seen, even with my previous duties as Emerald Magistrate- that I have not witnessed the needs of for myself. In addition, there are Clan whose duties- and the _need_ for those duties- are often forgotten by the rest of Rokugan."

Sakura draws on her gifts slightly- not in a large way, but merely to avoid offending the Crab Champion. "I would hold next year's Winter Court at Kyuden Hida, to address both of these issues. Speak freely, Hida Kisada-san- would such a move be wise, in your view?"

Kisada snorts.

"Speaking freely? It would be a disaster," he says, and there is some evident amusement in his tone, "Kyuden Hida is a mountain cut into the shape of a castle. It is rough and hardened and entirely without the comforts and facilities necessary to hold an actual court. Hold your Winter Court there and at least one pair of samurai would sneak off to kiss in a back corridor and get bisected by a sawblade that dropped from the roof."

Sakura gets the distinct impression that he would find such an occurrence to be hilarious.

Sakura smiles, avoiding an outright chuckle... but the mental image _is_ rather amusing. " _Is_ there a holding close enough to the Wall to serve as that reminder, but still capable of properly holding the court?"

"The only way to remind the other Clans of the work we do and the foes we face is to hold court within sight of the Shadowlands," Kisada says, all humour dropping from his tone now, "you do not wish to do that. I do not wish to do that. No one sane _wants_ to be so close to the shadowlands."

Sakura nods, sighing in annoyance. "A fair point. I do remember that Face of the East Castle is the most common holding for your clan to hold court, however, and I _am_ determined to give less... traditional clans the right to hold Winter Court."

For a long moment Kisada is silent.

"And what if I told you," he says at last, "that this 'right' is neither needed nor wanted?"

Sakura's head turns towards him, her eyes narrowed. "Then I will allow you your refusal of the opportunity to remind Rokugan of what I know of the Crab- that you are brave, steadfast, and that your strength has protected Rokugan for a thousand years."

"And what has a thousand years of regular reminders _achieved_ , Daughter of Heaven?" Kisada returns bluntly, seeming to loom within the secluded confines of the balcony, "We hold court every year. We send ambassadors to other lands. We have served side by side with the Iron Crane on the Wall for centuries. Sometimes the Hantei even deigned to visit in person, or lead the Imperial Legions to support us in the days before the Maw. And yet _nothing changes_. An Imperial Winter Court at the Face of the East will do little to break the patterns of a thousand years."

He chuckles darkly. "If you wanted to prove yourself different than any who have come before, it will take more than that. Perhaps you might elect to hold your court at Yasuki Yashiki, mm? I assure you it is more than comfortable enough for guests of... standing."

Left unsaid, of course, is the impact that an implied Imperial Endorsement of the Yasuki as a family of the Crab would have on relations with the Crane, who still resent the family for defecting six centuries before.

"And you think a reminder of that event will _improve_ matters? You would have me aid you in delvering a naked insult to the Crane, and expect that to _improve_ you standing. And then you say 'but if I truly wished to prove myself different, I would do this additional thing'. I will not have it."

Sakura's gaze intensifies. "I did not intend to hold court once in your lands, then leave and hope that things would work out- my intentions were to hold it in Crab lands _regularly_. To spend what will, frankly, be a _very_ long potential life working to improve attitudes towards the Crab, to try and heal the old wounds that you would instead have me reopen and pour salt in. And what would you hope to _actually gain_ by holding Imperial Court there? A temporary measure of satisfaction, for which you condemn _your people_ to even more hardship?"

"Once a Crane, always a Crane," Kisada growls, "the Yasuki have served loyally for six hundred years. They have saved the lives of millions of my Clan over that time period, and through their tireless work done more to preserve the rest of Rokugan than _any_ Crane family! And yet you would continue to pretend that they do not exist, that they are not the courtly arm of my Clan, because to do otherwise would be to _insult_ the people who have strangled and belittled and _murdered_ my kin for centuries on end!"

He takes a single step forwards, the floorboards creaking slightly under his weight, "I do not wish to see old wounds forgotten, oh Empress. I should rather see this pretty little castle _aflame_."

"Then you are a fool."

Sakura glares, the symbol of the sun appearing on her brow, her power lighting up the room. "You would strike against everything Hida stood for for spite and petty desire. I merely hope that the Crab Clan will survive you... but until then, I tell you this. I am the Sword of Amaterasu, bearer of the soul of Akodo. And if you strike against my Empire, Hida Kisada, whatever happens to your clan? I will _destroy you._ "

"Worse than you have tried," the Crab Champion retorts, "But I think we are done here. I am sure there is some pressing business you need to attend to... judging a flower-arranging contest, perhaps."

-/-

The Imperial Guesthouse is a place of private comfort, where honoured guests can relax and discuss without fear of being overheard. In the wake of Sakura's meeting with Kisada - and already there are rumours circulating the court of what might have transpired to see him leaving her presence backlit by the sun's holy light - such an environment is surprisingly reassuring.

It may be about to become less so, for as the servants bring the tea and then depart, Togashi Yokuni arrives in response to his Empress' summons.

"Togashi-no-kami."

There's something... slightly _forced_ about Sakura's smile. Her nerves are frayed, she really does need to speak to Yuzuki to just... unwind in her wife's arms, to _vent_ a little to someone who can be trusted with this sort of thing...

But this can't really wait. And so, she continues. "I am... currently in no mood for pleasantaries. So, I will be plain. If I ask what you did to Bayushi Dairu, and you tell me, how much of a problem will it be?"

Togashi pauses for a brief moment, then settles himself down at the far side of the table, where a cup of tea has already been poured for him.

"The difference between a problem and an asset depends largely on where one stands at the time," he says mildly.

Sakura pinches the bridge of her nose. "And where do I stand, then? It would be very relevant for me to know about anything that might hinder the ability of one of my vassals to do their duty."

"I cannot tell you where you stand. Only you can do that," Togashi says with a brief shrug, before lifting the tea and taking a sip, "Just as you judged Bayushi Dairu worth inheriting his father's title."

Sakura taps her fingers on the desk, closing her eyes. "I assume, from that, he was more involved than he realises."

"We cannot ever know the true shape of the world. We can only know that which we perceive," Togashi replies, "if Bayushi Dairu can sincerely say that he was not involved, then what need has an Empress to concern herself with her vassal's loyalty?"

"If a sudden accusation was to appear, one with proof behind it, it would become very much her concern... but if that will not happen, then I suppose you are correct."

She tilts her head. "I will, however, have an answer to the other piece of information I heard, Togashi. What, exactly, did she mean about Shosuro?"

"Nothing that has been relevant to Rokugan for a thousand years," The Dragon Champion replies cautiously, "Is that not enough?"

"For the first time in a thousand years- to my knowledge- one blessed by Amaterasu sits on the throne. For the first time in six hundred years, gaijin actively turn their attention to Rokugan. I am of the opinion that things that have not been relevant to Rokugan for a very long time are suddenly becoming _relevant_."

Sakura breathes out, trying not to let her frustration show- Togashi... doesn't seem to get _people_ , but he does seem to have Rokugan's interests in mind, she knows, and he frankly doesn't deserve her anger. 

Probably.

There is a long, fragile pause, and Sakura can _feel_ Togashi assessing her, weighing up the impact of telling her or holding his secrets, the decision on whether or not to obey. At last, he speaks.

"Shosuro, Hero of the Scorpion, was the only one of the Seven Thunders to survive the confrontation with my brother," he says at last, "as she was fleeing north, she was beset by an army of demons enraged by the defeat of their master. Pinned, unable to escape, unwilling to allow the demons to reclaim the Black Scrolls that her comrades had given everything to create, she sold her soul. Not to the Shadowlands, or to Fu Leng, but to something older. Something more powerful. A dragon that was Nothing - the antithesis of all that exists, the equal and opposite to every living thing."

He sips his tea.

"It gave her the power to escape, to slip away, to return to Hantei's Court. It gave her the ability to fake her death, to change her name, to become Soshi where once she was Shosuro. To continue serving my brother, who she loved in a way that no poet could ever do justice to. And over the years, one fraction at a time, the creature claimed its price. It took her name, her memories, her face, until at last she was little more than the faintest tatters of the woman she had once been. And that tattered remnant looked in the mirror one day and realised that it did not know its own face, and in terror it fled to the only person it thought might be able to preserve what remained. To me."

There is a faint _clink_ as he puts down his cup.

"She is still alive. Would you like to meet her?"

Sakura lets out her breath. "...no. If what she sold her soul to returns, becomes relevant, I may reconsider that- I likely will- but for now... keep her safe."

"Her _safety_ is not at risk," Togashi replies with a certain ghoulish humour, "I am not entirely certain I _could_ slay her even if I wished to."

Sakura nods. "In the sense of safely secured as well, of course. I am, for now, content to leave it at that."

"As you command, _tenno_ ," Togashi inclines his head, "Are there any _other_ long-buried secrets you would like me to reveal today? Perhaps if you simply named a Clan..."

Sakura chuckles humourlessly. "Unless you have something that might help convince Hida Kisada to not potentially throw everything Hida worked for away out of spite, I think not."

Togashi hums thoughtfully.

"Would my brother's corpse suffice?"

Sakura, in the middle of sipping from her tea, chokes. Coughing ungracefully, she takes a few moments, before she turns her head towards Togashi. "That... _how_."

After a few moments, her shock clears, before she frowns in thought. "...honestly, it might."

"Hida died fighting the Shadowlands. More specifically he died of wounds sustained in the process of destroying his son's reanimated corpse," Togashi notes in a voice utterly cleansed of any inflection or feeling, "In the aftermath one of the local Oni claimed his body as a trophy. Unwilling to despoil it, she added it to her collection."

Sakura's eyes narrow. "Where it resides still? Or... were you able to recover it?"

She knows that tone- someone trying to hold down strong emotions. Her own tone... she can feel the undercurrent of rage. And the note of hope, at the end.

"I know where it resides. She invited me to see it once."

"...I don’t know if it’s this way for any others blessed by Amaterasu, Togashi, but I remember them. Not all clearly, but... I remember Hida. He got on well with Akodo, even if some of the others... did not."

She breathes out. "It’s more than enough time for that particular disgrace to end."

"And how do you imagine that is going to happen, Sakura?" Togashi replies, and there is a note of quiet challenge in his voice now, "Will you follow me into Hell? Will you find an army of demons in your path, and cut your way through? Will you challenge a demon lord in her place of power for the sake of a man centuries in the grave?"

"Yes."

And in the hallways beyond, servants and samurai pause in wonder as the air is filled with the sound of laughter, born from the throat of a man who was old when the Empire was young.


	6. Friends and Rivals

Of course, even with such a promise made, and a mighty commitment sworn, things do not happen immediately. Togashi takes his leave of the court soon thereafter, wandering away into the snowbound lands surrounding Kyuden Doji, with vague comments about 'preparation' to justify the absence. As Empress, Sakura cannot leave herself, nor would she wish to embark on such a quest before her child is born, and so the business of court carries on.

A request comes, relayed via the proper channels, for a private audience from the Kakita daimyo.

"He's got a gift with him," Aiko notes idly, as part of one of the conversations she has with Sakura, "all wrapped up in silk. I suppose he wants to give you something that ties you to the family, even without the name."

"I imagine so." Sakura tilts her head. "But then, it is hardly a sin to remind myself of where I come from."

The request is accepted- Sakura will see Kakita Yoshi after court.

Kakita Yoshi comes alone, clad in robes that whisper with a musical tone and daubed in the faintest traces of sweet-smelling perfume. Under one arm he holds a case of fresh-cut wood, long and thin, and as he enters Sakura takes note of the way he moves; slowly, carefully, as though he held something of priceless value in his hands.

"Daughter of Heaven," he says, bowing low, and oh! His voice is the stuff of stories in its own right, warm and mellow and inflected with an orator's friendly warmth, "it honours me that you would accede to my humble request."

Sakura smiles, tilting her head slightly, her nose detecting the case, and... well, she has no interest in men, but that voice _is_ always a pleasant experience to listen to. "It is no issue, Kakita Yoshi-san. Have you had rice today?"

"I have, _tenno_ ," the daimyo replies, and of course he would never be so rude as to simply leave it there. The two speak for a time, exchanging observations about the court and the smells and sounds of the garden that lies outside the window. Yoshi relays an amusing anecdote regarding the students at the Artisan Academy; apparently there is a growing trend for young artists to blindfold themselves in a place of natural beauty, as a way of opening their minds to the importance of other senses.

She wasn't sure what she expected, exactly- but Sakura finds herself smiling, all the same. "I will enjoy hearing what they produce, Kakita Yoshi-san. But you did not come simply to discuss the progress at the Academy, as much as I enjoy hearing of my old school."

"In a way, I did, _tenno_ ," Kakita Yoshi, once Sakura's lord, now her servant, says with a smile she can hear in his voice, "it caused some consternation, of course, when you ascended to the throne. A Kakita blessed by the Heavens, forced by politics and duty to relinquish her family name... the correct decision, of course, but not an easy one."

Sakura nods. "...indeed. A difficult decision, but the throne cannot be of any one Clan."

She can see where this is going, however- a gift, to remind her of her old home, perhaps?

"Just so. This is the Sakura Dynasty, the age of sun and spring," Yoshi says with a quiet note of what might almost be melancholy, "and no matter how proud I am that one of my family and school has risen to such heights, I cannot lay claim to her name. What I _can_ do, however, is perform my duty as a samurai, and help to make your reign all that it should be."

He brings the case around and sets it across his knees. 

"The blade of the Hantei rests in the founder's temple, and you have not seen fit to draw it forth," he says solemnly, "allow me, then, to offer another blade in its place, an heirloom worthy of the name."

Sakura is glad for the blindfold- it conceals a wetness in her eyes that she can't fight down. Under normal circumstances, the polite thing to do would be to refuse twice, humbly... but for the _Empress_ to claim being unworthy of a gift? There is a point where humility simply becomes false. "I am honoured to accept this gift, Kakita Yoshi-san."

Gently, she pulls her sword- her grandfather's sword, a mundane blade from an unworthy owner which nonetheless served her well- from where it is tucked in her obi, and sets it on the table. "This blade has served me well, but..."

She hesitates.

Then, she pulls the sword out... or part of it. The crack that appeared a few days past rapidly spread, even with the care she treated it with afterwards. What remains attached to the grip is merely a foot of steel.

Kakita Yoshi is a veteran courtier, not given to displays of open emotion... but even so, Sakura can feel the way he tenses briefly at the sight of the broken blade.

"...the sword of an Empress, broken by the arrogant strike of a _gajin_ ," he says with a certain weight to his words, "an ill omen... but death in service is what awaits all samurai, so I suppose it fitting a similar fate befalls the sword that holds our souls."

"An ill omen indeed. But, while the strike may have broken this blade, it was still _stopped_."

Sakura tilts her head. "They are not superior to those of Rokugan. Not in the ways that truly matter, as you demonstrated quite ably during the Winding Water Banquet."

"Nor in the arts of craftsmanship, as I hope this will demonstrate," the lord of the Kakita says, his serene demeanour returning once again. He opens the case, and from within takes... yes, a sheathed sword, nothing else has that kind of shape, that kind of _weight_. "To work Blessed Jade into the steel of a sword is a technique that few have mastered, for the sheer quantity of material necessary to train a smith in the art is prohibitive... but it _can_ be done."

He is cautious as he picks up the blade, making sure his hands stay far away from the hilt as possible. Sakura does not have to question why, for the story of Kakita Yoshi and his curse is well known; to draw the blade himself would be to damn his family to calamity and strife. He extends the sword hilt towards her, as might a retainer helping their lord garb for war.

"The jade of the mountains is best known to us, but so too is there jade beneath the waves," he says solemnly, "this sword was forged using deposits found at the base of the cliffs, where Lady Doji returned to Heaven with her kin."

Sakura takes the blade completely, holding it gently as she pulls it from its sheathe. "Oh."

There's... a lot of emotion behind that simple sound. Emotion that Sakura conceals behind her _on_ , but... the story always meant a lot to her. And now, given what she knows about Hida's body... and also some of the memories that Akodo had. Far-off memories, of laughing like one he had considered like a dear sister.

It's a fitting blade for one bearing his soul.

"I accept this gift, Kakita Yoshi-san. It shall be a treasure of my line, for as long as we endure on the throne of Rokugan."

The sword... it should be a heavy thing, yet in Sakura's hands it feels light as a feather. At the very edge of hearing, so quiet that she doubts any not blessed with such enlightened senses could have picked it up, Sakura can hear the faint crashing of waves against the shore. 

"I can ask for nothing more, _tenno_ ," Yoshi says with a small smile, "save that most fundamental of all requests; a name."

Sakura nods, her senses focused on the blade. "A blade honouring the memory of Lady Doji... I will name it for that, then. _Omoide_."

-/-

Sakura summons Yoritomo close to the end of the Winter Court- oh, there are a few events left, and some more things left to do, but most of the diplomacy has happened. 

They meet in the gardens, with Sakura sitting on a bench. Her pregnancy has progressed- the healers think the child will come soon after spring begins. For now, however, even with Amaterasu's blessing, it merely makes it difficult to more and makes her feel bloated. 

At least she has avoided showing morning sickness in _public_ , but Sakura's in a somewhat foul mood, and she manages to keep it down barely. 

"Yoritomo-san. I admit, I erred when I spoke to you earlier- there is a question that I should have asked, but did not. Did these _gaijin_ approach you, or you them?"

...all right, maybe not _entirely_ down.

In sharp contrast to his Empress' health and mood, Yoritomo seems to be in outrageously good spirits. The winter snows have made the gardens a place of frost and ice, yet the Champion of the Mantis moves around in only the lightest of silks, seemingly daring the world to take issue with his resilience.

"The decision to seek formal diplomatic ties with Rokugan was theirs, _tenno_ ," he says politely, hands folded neatly behind his back, "though we have crossed paths upon the waves more than once before."

Sakura pauses for a moment, before sighing. "Very well."

She made the right decision, then. Oh, she may have brought war sooner, but she has also given Rokugan _warming_ \- and knowledge of its foe. "When you say 'crossed paths'... was the contact peaceful, or in the context of one raiding the other?"

"Of late? Peaceful," Yoritomo replies, and there is a certain grim humour in his tone, "the Scarlet Empire takes a _remarkably_ dim view of raids committed against their shipping."

"Of late, you say. Implying that it has not been, in the past- a question for later." Sakura frowns. "Have they tried to convert any of your people to their... beliefs? Or you?"

"They have _spoken_ of their beliefs, certainly," Yoritomo says cautiously, "though I have not granted them license to preach or anything of the kind."

Sakura's head turns towards him. "We have sought isolation in the past. For good reason, but it carries the flaw that if ever a gaijin nation with enough power and enough _will_ were to turn its eyes to Rokugan, we are... ill-equipped to _keep_ them away from our shores. Now, this Scarlet Empire turns its eyes towards us- and from what I have witnessed, their eyes will not remain friendly forever. The Mantis are positioned best to give us the ability to force them away- or at least, to make the journey too costly. But while I do not wish to call your clan's loyalty into question, your people have spend time with these Dragon-blessed, and one of them has already proven he is an _incredibly_ eloquent speaker."

Sakura's head turns towards him. "If I am to take a step that has not been taken since the founding of the Empire, if I am to elevate the Mantis' duty- and, inevitably, the Mantis' _status_ \- to such import, I need to hear whether you think the Mantis as a clan remain loyal to Rokugan."

Yoritomo stills at this, the restless energy of a man ever on the move concentrated right down into this moment. 

"Do you doubt the loyalty of the Shinjo, _tenno_?" He says softly, "For they have most assuredly spent more time among those of foreign birth than my Clan ever has, and stranger ones at that."

"The Shinjo have had _ample_ time to prove their loyalty. And those they have spent much time with have shown little interest in attacking us. This Realm is different, Yoritomo-san. They are conquerors, and their beliefs are such that they will not leave us be. Especially not now that they know of my blessing."

Sakura sighs. "...also, if I asked this question of one of them, I suspect they would take offense, and I would apologise once I was certain... but they would not evade giving the Daughter of Heaven an answer. I am asking this question here, Yoritomo-san, because I do not wish to tarnish your reputation if my concerns are baseless. Let none except us ever know this question was asked, but I need it answered if I am to consider taking a path that will lead to a Clan- _your_ Clan- rising to the ranks of the Great Clans."

"The Mantis are loyal, _tenno_ , and more than that we are the equal of any Great Clan," Yoritomo says boldly, pride that verges on outright arrogance tainting his words, "The Scarlet Realm offers us no recognition for such quality, only subservience to a lord that they would install, and rights that we already hold as a Clan. Elevate my people to the status we deserve, and we will be with you as long as Rokugan endures."

He laughs, a touch bitterly. "If you fear subversion by the tongue of a dragon, my Empress, do not look to the Samurai. Look to the peasants."

Sakura nods. "My sincere apologies for the question- and then my command is, build a fleet worthy of Rokugan. I will announce it... likely after Winter Court, so as to not make it _too_ obvious to these gaijin that it is aimed at them, but while our ships are perfect for navigating Rokugan, to defend us against watchful eyes properly, we will require new techniques for those purposes."

A subtle way of revoking an Imperial Decree without actually striking it down. "And I swear it that your clan will see status appropriate to its new duties- not this Winter Court, given the change Rokugan has seen already, but I will make it so as soon as possible. As for the Peasants... I imagine the dragon-blessed of the Realm give them promises of rising them above their station? False promises, one assumes."

"True promises, my Empress," Yoritomo says grimly, "The dragon-touched of the Realm see no difference between a samurai from the line of Doji and a burakumin who worked leather in the backstreets. Make no mistake, they have vastly more to offer the latter than they do the former. It is, I am told, a favoured tactic of theirs when it comes to pacifying newly conquered lands; raise up those who had little favour in the old land, and know that they will fight hard to prove their loyalty in genuine gratitude."

Sakura's eyes narrow behind her blindfold. "While there is an argument for improving the condition that the peasants live under... this yet another way in which this Realm does not understand the proper order of things. And yet another reason why I would much prefer they do _not_ make it to our shores in force."

She considers her next question carefully. "Your words imply the Mantis and the Realm _have_ fought at sea. I would have your honest opinion- _can_ you make the Mantis fleet into one that can, at least, prevent an invasion by the fleet of this Realm?"

Yoritomo pauses in thought.

"That rather depends," he says at last, "how large the fleet they send against us proves to be. My sailors are equal in skill to theirs, and with the... ah, _new designs_ that you might approve, their ships will be on par there as well. But if their Clan Peleps commits its full strength against us? There is no fleet in the world that can resist a thousand dragon-touched captains."

He shrugs, broad shoulders rising and falling like the waves, "Of course, I do not think they can afford to dedicate their full force against us, any more than you could muster every samurai in Rokugan along the coast to stand against them. How much force they can bring to bear, however..."

Sakura nods. "Something that might be a part of how much they care to commit... I am aware from other sources that their beliefs do not approve of my blessing. How strong is that... disapproval, from what you know of them?"

"That is... hard to say, _tenno_ ," Yoritomo apologises, "I am given to believe that the word they would use for you is also applied to powerful demons, ghosts, monsters from the depths... it broadly means 'one which we must put aside our differences to oppose'."

Sakura lets out her breath. "Which, of course, implies that my blessing is not at all unknown to them... but that is not surprising to me. In which case, they are likely to put some effort into the task."

There's a pause before she speaks again. "...what of others who would be glad to see the Realm's influence reduced?"

"...they exist, certainly, but there are... certain difficulties," Yoritomo says awkwardly, "Ah... one presumes not _every_ faction in favour of our existence and the Realm's downfall is inherently welcome..."

"I will not expect true honour from those bereft of the guidance of the kami, but yes, I will maintain a certain standard of... virtue, if not true honour."

"So, _not_ the Skullstone Principality, where the daimyo are all ghosts and the peasants all reanimated corpses held together with steel wire, then," Yoritomo says in a voice as dry as the Burning Sands.

Sakura's head slowly turns towards Yoritimo. "Most certainly not."

After a moment, she speaks again. "...my _first_ choice would be those with Amaterasu's blessing- or Onnotangu's- themselves. I have been made aware that neither are exclusive to Rokugan, after all."

"I... have heard rumours of the latter, certainly," Yoritomo says with the air of a man who does not wish to commit blasphemy by accident, "But... yes, there are possible options. The Ivory Kingdoms and their god-blessed warriors, the Firestone Tribes, the Pelagic Nomads... they exist, but I should warn you, few will be willing to stand against the Scarlet Realm without some reason to believe that _this_ time resistance will prove successful."

"Not a problem that will be solved today. Thank you, Yoritomo-san. Start your construction as soon as possible- I will lay the groundwork for the other matters."

-/-

Finally, there is the matter of speaking to the Peleps. Sakura sends a request to Peleps Amar, asking if he might care for a game of Go in the gardens.

Aiko reports, with a certain wry humour, that Peleps Amar spends the time between the invitation arriving and the response being issued subtly quizzing his fellow guests on the etiquette of outright refusal. Ultimately, though, he assents.

When the Dynast arrives, it is with a certain grim serenity that Sakura recognises. It is the same resolve, the same tension, that she has previously witnessed in the words and bodies of samurai proceeding to their _seppuku_.

Sakura simply tilts her head, motioning to the board- and to the seat on the other side of her. "Peleps-san, please. Whatever you may think of me- and I have _some_ idea- I only wish to talk. And, hopefully, enjoy a game of Go."

"And in the right circumstances, a conversation can be as deadly as a duel," Peleps Amar replies with forced lightness, though he settles himself down all the same, "A fact which is well known to my wife and extended family."

"...I had some idea that your people hold my blessing in contempt, but this is somewhat more than I expected. I would hear from you what exactly you believe about me."

After a moment, Sakura motions down at the board. "You may take the black stones, Peleps-san."

"The word for something like you in my tongue is 'anathema'," Peleps Amar replies, taking the stones and setting them out by his side of the board, "A walking violation of the celestial order."

"Hmm."

Sakura motions. "Black goes first- tell me where you place your stones. A walking violation, you say. Inherently so, or inevitably by my actions?"

"A distinction without a difference," the dragon-touched emissary replies, placing the first stone on the board, "for all that you doubtless believe otherwise."

Sakura hums, before placing her stone. "Is it? I put considerable effort into finding out exactly what I was, speaking to priestesses of Amaterasu- and Amaterasu herself. Could the ruler of Heaven declare a violation of Heaven's order as blessed by her? Or by my actions... Peleps-san, all I desire to _do_ is to keep Rokugan stable."

"The ruler of Heaven," Amar says sharply, "is Ignis Divine, the Unconquered Sun, and _he_ most assuredly does not answer mortal prayers."

"Ah, yes, I am aware that is another identity she is known under. It seemed strange to me at first, but on reflection, it is not so unusual that one Fortune might be known under different names and wear different faces for different peoples. And as for _mortal_ prayers... she answered mine after she blessed me. As, I suspect, you would not count yourself as mortal either."

Peleps Amar seems about to respond, perhaps with a sharp comment or counter-argument, but then he stops. 

"I am sure you think so," he says instead, moving another piece, "but I will not entertain arguments of theology here."

"A fair request. I do not seek to convert you, and you, I suspect, do not think it possible to convince me of the rightness of your cause."

Sakura moves her own piece, before she speaks up. "I asked you here to say only this: I do not desire war with the Realm. I spoke the truth- I desire to keep Rokugan stable, no more. But I will defend Rokugan from foreign conquest if I must."

"If you do not desire war with the Realm, then abdicate the throne," the Dynast says simply, "For we _cannot_ permit an anathema to hold such title within our reach, any more than you could permit a deadly viper to sleep upon your bed."

"If I could trust you to truly remain away, if there was clear succession... if. But such is not the case, and Rokugan will not be dictated to by a foreign empire- especially not one with no concept of proper regard for the Fortunes."

Sakura sighs. "If my words will not convince you, then perhaps by action. I guarantee you safe passage after Winter Court is done, Peleps-san."

"I have never met an anathema, you know," Peleps Amar says idly, "I am no warrior, not like my wife. Oh I can wield a blade and command a scale of troops well enough, but against one such as you this is insufficient. But my wife has met your kind before, has killed them before, and I... I have been there to help pick up the pieces afterwards."

He sets a small black stone down with a _click_.

"Do you know what it does to a woman, when her duty demands she murders children?" He says, his voice deadly soft, "To see a boy of ten years throw himself headlong at a regiment of armoured soldiers, naught more than a stick in his hands? To see him stab and scratch at them, smashing wildfire on the ground so as to deny them their advance? To hear him cry out for his goddess, his sun-blessed champion, to witness the worthy death he earns in her name?"

Sakura's silent for a while. "I am aware of what it does to perform duties of that nature, yes, I was a magistrate before I was Empress- and more than once I have had to judge those who had good reason for their crimes- a bodyguard killing her abusive charge comes to mind. You perform your duty... but then you wonder if there was another way. If you truly took the honourable path."

A few more moves pass before she speaks again. "As for your greater point... Amaterasu's blessing does not guarantee righteousness. I don’t know why, but I’ve been told tyrants as well as heroes can be blessed. I won’t lie and say it’s not a question I struggle with at times... but I cannot be responsible for the actions of everyone who has ever received said blessing. Or should I hold you responsible for the actions of everyone blessed by the dragons?"

"Yes. You should," Peleps Amar says quietly, "As I hold all dragon-blooded who sin responsible for tarnishing the name of the Exalted Host. There have been 'anathema' who sprung from our bloodlines before, and we hunt them just as fiercely as we hunt those who stole the power of the sun."

He sits back, leaving the board untouched. "You who speak of honour and righteousness, I ask you... what is the difference between your samurai and that boy? What difference is there between Lyta, Scourge of the West, and your Akodo? Did he not teach your ancestors that it was right and proper to take your own life if your lord - your _sun-blessed_ lord, at the time - so demanded it?"

"He held himself to the same standard. Indeed, he gave his life for Rokugan- as would I, if it was required. As for this Lyta... there is a difference between a trained samurai performing his duty to his lord and a child being forced or indoctrinated into throwing away his life."

"So you tell yourself, to justify maintaining these standards a thousand years after the ones who wrote them have died," Peleps Amar sighs, "I hope that these standards are not so unyielding as you believe, that centuries of absence have allowed the magic of your founders to weaken. We do not want to slay you all."

"But we can. We will. We _have_ , before."

Sakura simply sighs. "And you speak to _me_ about unchanging standards."


	7. Kin and Strangers

Winter Court is coming to a close. It will be several days yet before any among the guests start to talk of leaving, but already the warmer winds of the coming spring are blowing in across the ocean, and the soft blanket of snow across everything is growing thinner. The last few ceremonies and events are being scheduled, and people are making arrangements for further meetings later in the year.

Sakura returns to her quarters, fresh from presiding as ultimate judge over a contest of musical composition. Already the servants are gathering, bearing the formal robes required for tonight's event - a religious festival, one of many in the season - but as they close in around her the door slides open and Yuzuki steps in. 

Your wife clicks her tongue and makes a sharp gesture with her head, and just like that the servants know to disperse. 

"I'm not an expert by any means," she says, a wry note in her voice, "but I don't think any of those pieces were all that bad... so the scowl was surprising."

Sakura sighs, rubbing her stomach. "Whoever called it morning sickness should be ashamed of themselves."

Then, she pauses for a moment. Yes, she feels _fat_ and _bloated_ and frankly rather miserable from the pregnancy- there are good and bad days and this is definitely a bad day- and no, she can't really do... most of the things that help her to _relax_ , but that's not the main reason she's angry. "...did I make the right decision, Yuzuki? In trying to handle Kisada, in letting these _gaijin_ attend Winter Court, _knowing_ they were unlikely to respond well to our blessings..."

She sighs. "Kisada... it would not be an exaggeration to say he hates the Crane. And I still think like one, I still _act_ like one even if I make efforts to not favour my former Clan. I don't know how to _tell_ him about Hida's body, and he needs to know or these two Peleps may well turn him against Rokugan. And he deserves the opportunity to take part, but..."

She trails off. "Each decision seemed the right one, but all together, I see potential disaster in the future of Rokugan and it's my decisions that... at least, seem to have hastened it."

"Hida Kisada," Yuzuki says firmly, stepping close and taking Sakura's hands in her own, "is a man made blind by pride. He has stood alone for so long that he has built his entire understanding of the world around his solitude. He was never going to be brought around by words alone, but this does not mean it was wrong to try."

Sakura leans in, listening to Yuzuki's heartbeat, steadying her breathing. Yuzuki... is right, but it doesn't enitrely quiet her heart. "And now? Would he trust anything he hears from one I am fairly certain he sees as the same as the Crane?"

"Here? In _Kyuden Doji_? I expect he assumes everything is some kind of lie or attempt at manipulation to begin with," Yuzuki shakes her head, "Give him firmer ground to stand on, and he won't be so quick to snap at your fingers. It's the inverse of that Mantis, in a way... did you notice how keen he was, to prove he could stand with the Great Clans?"

"Yoritomo? Oh, yes." Sakura hums softly. "It is a chance that I am willing to give him- I do think this Realm would looks at Rokugan with hostile eyes sooner or later..."

She sighs. "Although what has transpired here may well make it sooner."

"If we cannot avoid war - and I agree, from what we know of them that was never an option - best to face it openly, rather than delaying in uncertainty," Yuzuki says firmly, "If they had not come to Winter Court, they would have remained with the Mantis, and the first we knew of their intent would be when Yoritomo and his ilk declared for a Scarlet Throne instead of an Emerald one."

Sakura nods, sighing. "...thank you. Of course, that still leaves the matter of Kisada..."

The Empress thinks for a moment, holding her wife's hands. "In all honesty, he may well respond better to you than I. If any Clan is closest to the Crab's situation, it is the Unicorn."

"On the surface, yes, but he's no fool - send me before court ends and he'll know you're trying to use that similarity to get through to him," Yuzuki makes a small noise of disgust, "I never used to be any good at all these subtle implications, you realise. You've corrupted me."

Leaning forwards, Sakura kisses Yuzuki lightly, their lips meeting for a moment before she pulls away, giggling. "And I never realised how delicious red meat actually _is_ before you convinced me to try some- so, it goes both ways. Hmm..."

She sighs. "He needs to know about Hida, however... do you think it would be better to inform him _after_ Winter Court? Soon after, however- I truly think these Peleps might be able to subvert him. I am fairly certain they have at least laid the groundwork- Aiko tells me that they _have_ met with him, after all."

"Groundwork or not, he's not going to commit to anything until the Peleps have actual material support in place for him to take advantage of; it's the same instinct that sees him shunning 'pretty words' at court," Yuzuki pauses, frowning, "Unless he feels he doesn't have the time, I suppose? Better to talk to your friend on that one, she's much better at spotting treachery than I am."

Sakura nods. "True. I will talk to Aiko... after the ceremonies for today."

-/-

Later that night, after the ceremonies are concluded, Sakura sits down with her cousin to discuss such matters. 

"Kisada? He's not going to betray you openly until the legions of the Realm are landing on the coasts, if that," Aiko says with an easy shrug, settling herself down on the far side of the table in your quarters, "It's been slow going, piecing together some of my family's old spy network, but I get the impression he was always more of a 'payment in advance' type."

"There is that, at least."

Sakura... looks decidedly _green_ , and there's a bucket subtly placed nearby as she settles down on her chair, a hand resting on her stomach gently- but, for now, she's ablt to focus. "And if we have that much time... I have a way to secure his loyalty- hopefully, at least. How much do you know about the Dragon, Aiko?"

"Collection of oh-so-wise mystics who stay on their mountains and try not to get their hands dirty, for the most part," Aiko says breezily, though Sakura knows her well enough to see when she's not _quite_ so dismissive as she appears, "Why, have they decided to be relevant again?"

"Mmm. You might say that. Or rather, they never stopped, even if Togashi-no-kami decided to keep watch. And still does."

Sakura's voice is almost casual as she pays attention to Aiko's reaction- honestly, she very seldom gets to _surprise_ her cousin, so she may be getting some pleasure out of this, but she's also legitimately curious how deep Aiko's knowledge runs.

There is a long, delicate pause. Then Aiko says a word more appropriate to a furious peasant than a refined lady of noble bearing.

"That... that's _cheating_ ," she growls, though there is a degree of grudging admiration in the tone, "No wonder we could never get anyone close to the Champion!"

Sakura smiles slightly. "I get to surprise you so rarely... as I understand it, his blessing is from the Five Maidens, rather than Amaterasu as ours are or Onnotangu as Yuzuki's is. The lifespans involved are... _similar_. Had the other kami not met injury or other causes..."

After a small pauses, Sakura sips from her tea and continues. "In any case... he knows where the body of Hida-no-kami is- in the posession of an Oni."

"Well yes, that's what happens when you die in the Shadowlands, and..." Aiko pauses for a moment, "Oh... oh no. You're going to do something incredibly stupid, aren't you. I can tell."

"Would assisting Togashi-no-kami in retrieving said body so Hida can be laid to rest with all the honour he deseves count?"

Sakura's tone is dry as she sips her tea. "In any case, I feel Hida Kisada _should_ have the opportunity to aid in such an endeavour- it is his ancestor we are talking about, after all, and frankly it would... at least give a decent chance that I can secure his personal loyalty."

"...unless the Oni in question has been obliging enough to leave the body in an accessible location - in which case it's a trap - that rather implies that you're intending to break into the _Realm of Evil_ ," Aiko sounds slightly faint at the prospect.

"Quite. I do doubt that Togashi-no-kami is foolish enough to embark on an actual suicide mission, or to lead us there without _some_ way of protecting against the Taint... but the other reason that I would give Kisada the opportunity is that having a strong fighter who knows what would be faced as well as anyone in Rokugan can. I have no illusions about the risk... but if I sit back and let others take it, Kisada would view it as simply another on the throne letting others risk their lives for me."

Sakura pauses. "He would be right."

"And if you die, and Rokugan loses two dynasties within a year?" Aiko's tone is sharp, "Or, for that matter, if this mission takes an extended period of time and something occurs that requires the attention of the Empress?"

"I will not be leaving until _after_ my child is born- and they will carry the blessing of a Fortune with them. Should the worst happen, I will be leaving instructions. I am aware of the risk, but the Crab turning on Rokugan as this Realm attacks will destroy us."

Sakura's eyes open, as her tone takes on a similar sharpness. "You bring up no points I have not considered before, _Bayushi Aiko-san_."

"...of course, my Empress," Aiko says after a moment, her tone even and controlled once more, "I spoke out of turn. Please, forgive me."

Sakura's tone softens, and she tilts her head. "It is forgiven, Aiko. And trust me, I know the risks, but this is something I need to do. I will take your advice on how to mitigate the risks, however. And, of course, there is the matter of letting Hida know... in a way he will not dismiss. I half-suspect he will not trust anything coming from me, since he will simply dismiss it as the words of a Crane."

"Mm. Do you know how to reach your destination already?" Aiko says thoughtfully, "If you do not intend to depart until after the birth and an appropriate recovery period, that provides certain options."

"Togashi is making preparations- I intend to find out all the fine details before we depart, in case he is among the losses and we need to get _back_. And yes, I intend to wait for an appropriate time after the birth... which, the Shugenja tell me, should be in early spring."

Sakura's tone is rather dry. "Frankly, I will be rather glad of it being over."

"In that case the easiest way for him to find out is if one of his spies in Otosan Uchi reports it," Aiko says thoughtfully, "I could arrange something of the kind."

Sakura tilts her head. "Hrmm... of my knowledge, or merely of the fact? Which would you recommed?"

"Oh... your knowledge, almost certainly," Aiko is in her element now, and her words come fast and easily, "If he thinks he's found the location of his founder's grave he'll try to mount a mission of his own to retrieve it, if he think you've found it and are preparing a covert expedition he'll try to get involved."

"By demanding a spot.. which I can then accept. Or even offer to bring him as soon as he mentions it, so that it looks less that he gets to bully me into accepting him coming along."

Sakura nods. "That will do nicely, I think."

"Then I'll take care of it," Aiko pauses, "Ah, you're not going to ask me to come along, are you?"

Sakura shakes her head, smiling. "No. I know what you're skilled at, cousin, and combat was never it. Frankly, I'll need you here in case something _does_ come up."

"Oh, well, good," Aiko sighs, "I'll get to work on that as soon as court ends. I advise not telling anyone else, since even those who do not think it blasphemous will likely consider it deeply unwise."

Sakura nods. "Indeed."

She pauses for a moment. "Which means that someone will need to ensure that, basically, I am still 'sitting' on the throne. Yuzuki could do so, but she has made it... _very_ clear that she's not letting me do this alone."

"The Seppun won't approve of a pretender on the throne," Aiko sounds dubious, "Assuming they even approve of the mission in the first place."

Sakura raises an eyebrow. "Unless I go 'into seclusion' for the time this takes, I see little other option."

"Oh, true enough, but there is a difference between a body-double who can be disposed of if they allow the power to corrupt them and another sun-blessed champion from a Clan that recently attempted to coup the Throne entirely."

She pauses

"Assuming you were going to command _me_ to take your place, any way?"

Sakura lets out her breath. "I wasn't going to _command_ it, no. You'd be best able to maintain the role... but yes, there is the matter of recent events."

"You could always just not tell them," Aiko says with a note of wry humour

"Don't tempt me. In all honesty, however, it seems to me that the public path to take is for me to announce a time of seclusion as I consider what path Amaterasu desires Rokugan to take. There is precedent for such things, after all. I leave instructions for what to take if things go according to plan, and appoint a small council to make decisions if the unexpected turns up- so no one person has too much power."

"An inelegant solution, but since you insist on handling this one personally, about the best we have," Aiko sighs, "Very well. Is there anything else?"

"I believe that is all, yes."

-/-

Winter ends, and spring begins. Snow melts, birds sing, and the air fills with the scent of fresh growth. The samurai of Rokugan return to their own lands, the _gaijin_ board their borrowed ships and depart, and the peasants begin planting for the next harvest. Sakura returns to Otosan Uchi, where the business of state is as pressing and complicated as ever, and life goes on. 

Until, that is, one day in the height of spring, when a sudden, sharp pain from her abdomen nearly doubles her over in the middle of the gardens.

Sakura lets out her breath sharply, a widening of her eyes beneath her blindfold the only sign of the pain- but she _does_ know what this means. Her head turns towards one of the guards. "Fetch the shugenja, and prepare the birthing room. And tell Yuzuki- I think the child is on its way."

The Seppun have served as guards and attendants of the Throne for close to a thousand years by this point, and they have learned their trade well. A litter is brought with haste, to carry her to the chamber, and by the time Sakura has arrived already the priests, doctors and other staff are gathered and ready. They settle her down onto thick cushions, murmuring reassurances and prayers, and when Yuzuki arrives they step smoothly out of her way.

"Got me right in the middle of sparring practice," Sakura's wife says roughly, kneeling at her side, "I suppose I should have known..."

Sakura smiles at her wife- just as another burst of pain shoots through her, causing the smile to turn to a wince. "You got here... just in time... I think..."

One of the Seppun priests chants a prayer, calling out to the fortunes and the spirits of water for their aid, and lays his hands against Sakura's side. At his touch, a sensation of icy cold washes across her skin, and takes with it... _most_ of the pain.

"Well, yes, I wasn't going to miss this," Yuzuki says with forced lightness, "Granted I never thought I'd be watching the birth of my first child from _beside_ the bed..."

Sakura smiles again, not speaking, simply holding her hand out to take Yuzuki's, before she tilts her head towards the shugenja to listen to their instructions.

Her message is clear- she never thought she'd have her child with the woman she loves getting to be there, to be the father- but she'd have it no other way.

What follows is protracted, painful, and above all else _horrendously_ undignified. Ultimately, however, with the blessings of a goddess and the personal attention of the finest healers in the realm, it is an unqualified success.

One last push, one last spike of pain... and the air is split with the sharp, piercing wail of a newborn child.

Sakura gasps for beath openly, lying back on the bed. She knows she's a mess, covered in sweat, her hair matted and not even the semblance of a mask left- something that the shugenja politely ignore. _No_ one, apparently, keeps control through... _this_. But at the end of it all, she holds her arms out, and gently takes her child- her _daughter_ \- in her arms, smiling gently as she cradles her- and gives her a name fitting of her origins. "Hello, Aimi."


End file.
